The Queen Of Neiflheim Trilogy II The Black Jewels
by Helis
Summary: The Second Part of the QON Trilogy, on how Her majesty's right hand man and women came to be what they are. The story of a Wizards struggle for power that drove him into madness, and the mystery that came to haunt his every waking thought and mind.
1. References

Disclaimers : I will say this once and only once for my whole Trilogy series, I do not own ragnarok online. But I do own the plot of the story as well as the characters.

This chapter is basically for the readers to understand a little more of the dating system revolving around the Queen of Neiflheim, in my fiction, she is considered an individual equalling, or surpassing the powers of the Lord of Death, thus her nature as the Queen of the dead city. Some of the histories in my fictions revolving around the protagonist, are all created by myself, so it might confuse some people, this chapter's basically to explain some basic stuff without giving too much away. So I'll keep this as simple as possible.

Time Period

In my story the time period revolves around 2 clockwork sequence, which is before the time before the seal of Odin was placed onto her which is stated as BQ Before Queen. And the period after, which is AQ – After Queen. Simple enough?

But during the periods of the world in AQ, there were clockwork sequences where's in every 500 years, the seal of Odin had to be renewed. Which would then return back the original clock of time back to 0 instead of the time period of 0501, remember that in this story the Queen has already took a unmovable part in the world of Rune Midgard, and history was set as I wrote it to be. So it would be for example.

The 3rd insertation of the seal on the queen, year 405. Meaning that the cycle of the seal being placed onto the queen had already resented 3 times, and that the year was year 405 in the 3rd cycle.

So basically the dating system in the story would be 3rd AQ - year 0040 (example). Or, BQ – Year 5660.

Arcane Magic

Arcane magic plays a big part in my story, seemingly that the usual RO fiction would revolve around the manipulation of elements around wizards, I decided to add in the ever so mysterious arcane magic, which in this story, tends to lean on heavier to summoning monsters, and towards the side of time and space magic, focusing more on rune concentration and reading scripts as well as difficult incantations and catches to cast a spell.

In the 2nd part of the trilogy, arcane magic is described in the War of Dark Matter as one of the source of a priest's powers, seeming as they could heal and teleport, rippling through space and time. As healing magic isn't simply dissolving and making one's wounds disappear, but to hasten the time on the skin and natural regenerative process of one's body function, increase agility is also another time magic that would speed up a person's molecules, making them move faster as they usually could. That would also explain why healing an undead monster would only damage them more, since a priest's heal would be speeding up an undead monster's rotting process.

Though the church has denied profoundly about the source of their healing magic being originated from Arcane magic, some wizards would beg to differ. Though a priest's arcane magic level, healing and teleporting, is merely the surface of what the magic could really do.

Mvp monsters and how their related

Mvp's in my world are almost described as humans, each of them having their own stories on how they came to be what they are. But you're probably only see a few in my story, they each have their own reasons and segments on why their paths cross with the Queen herself, but will be told in time, though I will explain some of their brief placing in the world of Midgard as I see to it.

Valkyrie Radgris , Synthenia Radgris

Synthenia Radgris was known as the Lucifer of Rune Midgard, one of the highest ranked Valkyrie's in Aesir, but as she grew stronger, bolder and more well known, she was convinced that her powers would exceed lord Odin's and with a band of Valkyrie's loyal to her, tried to overtake the throne in Aesir. Infuriated by the audacity of his champion Valkyrie, he had banished Radgris down to Midgard, in the world of flesh, stripping almost all of her godly power. Pushed to near death when her and her followers were hunted down by travellers for their heavenly equipment and divine items, Radgris begged forgiveness, only to be turned a blind eye towards her. As time went by, lord Odin grew tired of her constant pleading, thus sentencing Radgris into a lifetime servitude on Midgard, only granting her passage to the paradise of Aesir once every 500 years, for 3 god days. (3 years in the human world) when she would successfully seal the Queen of Neiflheim every 500 years, her story continues on from here...

Dark Lord, Zhytrial Nightlom

Originally known as Zhytrial Nightlom, or Bishop Nightlom, the man who condemned Glast Heim and caused its eventual fall after the first sealing of the Queen of Neiflheim. He was also known as one of Rune Midgard's most powerful Arcane magic user, it seems as though he holds some sort of grudge against the Queen. The mystery of his past, as well, will be unfolded.

The Incantation Samurai, Tenshiro Hisanagi.

Some say that the cursed samurai might have been what inevitably made the Queen of Neiflheim, though they were many rumours and myths surrounding the spirit of a powerful samurai that merged with an ancient demon. It is also heard that there were reported incidents from the royal Amatsu guards, that their Lord Amatsu was possessed more than once by the spirit of the Incantation Samurai on occasions.

Lord of Death, The Grim Reaper, (Names are changed)

As Odin was the god of life and the balance of good in the world. The Lord of Death was considered the devil of Midgard. Possessing powers that are equal to lord Odin, The Lord of death was known as the Devil, the keeper of souls, the grim reaper. The evil in the balance of good and evil in Midgard. Though the demon possesses infinite powers of darkness, and too considered a demigod of the world, he is dominated by a mixture of emotions varying from hate, lust, love, and contentment. His submission to Lord Odin came from the wars of Angels and Demons long before the Queen was created in the world of Midgard. Thus he serves as a permanent balance of Rune Midgard, he cannot kill Lord Odin, for it would tip the scale of the fragile balance in the world, nor can Odin kill him, and whilst Odin was the master of rebirth and Aesir, the places of god above, The Lord of Death was content being the master of death, choosing the souls of those that should be damned for all eternity, as the Valkyrie's would choose for those to be rebirth and given chances to live.

The 4 Great Powers and the 2 Unofficial Great Powers of Rune Midgard

In this time period of Rune Midgard, there are a total of 6 Great powers that dominate and control the balance of rune midgard, as well as its Economy and wealth. Though only 4 would serve as a more public power, as 2 were more subtle.

Great Power 1 : King Tristian and his Holy army. 

King Tristian ans his decendance was dubbed the strongest man in Rune Midgard, being the only King in the new world, though it seemed as though he would be the one who officially "ruled" Rune Midgard, as word would go, he is only but a figure. King Tristian's jurisdiction reaches Izlude, Alberta, Einbroch, Einbech and Umbala. Having only these countries whom agreed under his rule after the war of dark matter.

Great Power 2 : The Geffenian Council.

Said to be ruled by the top 12 most powerful wizards of all time, and originally known as the council of Glast Heim before its destruction, it is now taken under Geffen. Which serves to rule and keep peace in the regions of Aldebaran, Glast Heim and Lutie. The smallest alliance in Rune Midgard, yet still a force to be reconed with.

Great Power 3 : The Payon Council

Said to be the greatest power amongst the 4, Payon's council holds the most influence around Rune Midgard, yet its traditional ways of life and of its leaders would always cease to hold them to do any more. Payon controls Morocc, Amatsu, Gounryun, Ayothaya, and Comodo.

Great Power 4 : The Schwarzwald Republic.

The rules of the sky city, filled with utterly different rules and regulations, laws are different and so are the ways of magic in the sky cities, yet they would rarely accosiate themselves with the other power struggles of the cities below. The Schwarzwald Republic holds Lighthalzen, Rachel, Veins and Hugel under its influence.

Unofficial Power 1 : The Church of Rune Midgard.

True that religion as well as the way of god has one of the largest influences throughout Rune Midgard, with many branches all around Rune Midgard, it is said that the high Bishop who controls the church could very well be the true unconditional ruler of Rune Midgard. The army that serves under the church is unknown.

Unofficial Power 2 : The Moroccian Assassin's Guild.

One of the most mysterious, yet feared council is the ones that recide deep in the Soghart Desert. The assassin's guild is counciled by 7 powers, the heicracy of its origins is unknown. Never siding with any true powers, the assassin's guild hold its own ground, only taking jobs when necassary, and striking fear into the hearts of all evils when needed. Said to be the unofficial balancer of Rune Midgard.


	2. Chapter 1

The Queen Of Neiflheim Trilogy Pt I - The Black Jewels

_A/N : I know this might sound confusing at first, but bear with me, I'll explain everything in minor details, this is the first part of my 3 part trilogy that revolves around the Queen of Neiflheim. more will be explained about her later on. Enjoy._

_Note : I will only say disclaimers once for the whole story, because I am just too damn lazy to repeat it. I Do not Own Ragnarok Online, But I Do own the story plot, and all the characters that come with it. And of course, My personally created Mvp masterpiece, the Queen Of Neiflheim. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do not believe those fools, preachers that tell the tale of a happy ending, the hollow lies that would etch in your heart and empty soul to tell tales of fools, there will never be an ever after, stories spinned and fold, lies that are told, illusions _

_beautifully weaved to fool the heart and mind of a simple mortal, but in the real world, there are no happy endings, as you draw breath, there will never be an end. As you continue on living your life, there will never be an end. As you walked on to_

_the point that you think you might have made it._

_You are sorely mistaken. _

_I will tell you my story, but as I said, it has no end, for mine will continue on as long as I serve and breath every single tortured breath, I am alive, but as you read this, this would serve as my memorial, the datings and chapters leading off to _

_What is my end, and also my new beginnings. But dare I say, there is no happy ending to this chapter of my life, I am no heroin, some has damned me as a demoness, but I have never claimed I was one myself, I am no gentle soul, for my soul _

_Was long turned into ice as the cruel fates decided for me, this is my story of pain, of suffering. First and foremost, my name is Xandria Elstinia as everyone has called me so, I am not simple, yet I was never smart, I was a person like all _

_Others who wished for a simple life, _

_for a life without pain or suffering, but being who I am, my strings of destiny was already stated for me, that my birth was nothing more then a tool for doom. You will now hear my closing chapter of the moments I could considered myself as _

_close as a human being. For she is coming for me soon, as our deal was sealed in the blood of my own and the blood of whom was spilled, she will come for me soon, because for what I have done. She will come for me, because it was destiny _

_that my fate and the other who was tied to me, serve her for the eternity of our souls. _

_She will come for me, because I was the one who called for her, who brought her back._

_These are my final words, read of my pain, read of my suffering, but a warning for you, stranger who reads of my chapter, that you might think as I as a fool, a mad women, that what I write was from the point where I am loosing every brink of _

_My sanity, but alas, I assure you, that I have never been more clear of what is to lie before me more then ever before. _

_The world is cruel, dear reader, but I am too, because, you too are tied to me now, as you slate your curiosity of reading of my past, you too are tied to me, tied to my destiny, life is never fair, and apparently, fate has chosen you to be the one _

_Who will suffer what I have._

_You will call for me._

_And I will bring you to the darkness, just as how I called for her, my queen, my majesty._

_What lies next is my world of pain and suffering. _

_You have been warned._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Helious scanned through the neat hand writings of what seemed to be a biography of a person, light shone through the many windows of the Yuno library as he sat neatly down, the setting sun could be seen in the far west, a sign that he was soon to leave, but yet he could not put the book that he found by mistake down just yet, it was strange enough how he had managed to find the book in the first place, and he briefly wondered who had put a journal in the national library, all the way back in the darkest corners, where arcane magic tomes were placed. The library was empty save for the few scholars and professors around, looking for new ways of knowledge, and even the occasion swordsman was discovered earlier on, staring diligently at a book for mastering the basics of rune midgard history.

But Helious wasn't here for such shallow knowledge; he was here for tomes, the tomes that were banned from wizards like himself in Geffen.

But here in the national republic of Yuno, it was safe to say in the massive library, he could manage to find one or two arcane magic spell books, although there were never too close to the magic that he seeked. No, even he himself didn't know what sort of magic he seeked. It was as though a void was opened in his being when he graduated the top in the academy of wizards as a high wizard, he could cast massive damage in a blink of an eye, take down enemies almost four times his size.... yet the power seemed all so empty, so devoided of meaning for some reasons.

Only in Arcane magic was where he found his real thirst for power. Spells and enchantments so complicated it tooked almost all his wit and power to conjure, yes, those were the spells that challenged his power, those were the spells that attracted his attention and his nature, so much as that he travelled half way around the world, just to seek the knowledge of books every weekend from his home of Izlude. His life was half way around the world from here, yet there he was on the floating enchanted city, flipping through tonnes of dusty old tomes, in hope that he would find something to satisfy his never ending lust for knowledge and the darker arts. He had spent the most of his 4 months break from his guild in this very library, he knew that his services will be needed back soon in Prontera, there was a treaty between the Church and the magic council coming up soon apparently there were new evidence regarding about the War Of Dark Matter, after 100 years of war and indifference, the church and magic council were finally on the verge of signing a peace treaty. It was weird how he had stumbled upon the book amongst so many of them in the shelves, it had ironically fallen on his head while the midst of looking for other texts, the simple leather brown book with no title of known author.

Intriguing, Helious thought to himself, as he flipped through the melancholy filled pages of the so called diary, he wanted to find out more about this girl, somehow his pull of natural curiosity had been picked.

The books in this section was particularly labelled to not be borrowed under no circumstances, it was a good thing Helious had plenty of time to read, the journal was as thick as his 'understanding the concept of magic' tome.

A sudden feeling of being watched dawned upon him, Helious turned, to his back, only to see more clusters of books in-between book shelves after book shelves.

_' your being too paranoid, for god sakes! You're in a bloody library not the churches of Glast Heim!' _he scolded himself, knowing that he had been on the edge these days in particular. He quickly brushed off the feeling of being followed; he had to remind himself constantly that while he wasn't in the council of magic anymore, there was no need for him to look over his shoulder every time he felt as though someone was trying to get him. He wasn't important anymore, and he was glad that he didn't have to worry about being assassinated 24/7.

Helious allowed himself to let loose a sigh, and returned into the oblivion of the journal.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I was borne like any other child in this world would be, but I was not made from a human, but from the mistress of Glast Heim herself, the master of torture, the Zeolotus Demoness, I was not borne in the church like most of you would be, surrounded by loved ones, baptized and loved by the priest and priestess's. No. I was borned in the darkest slums of the abbey, you may know it now as the torture chamber of lost souls, My mother was no mortal, she was not created for bearing a child, yet somehow faith and destiny implode that she were to be in pregnant by my father, a man that could have been anyone of her victims, forced into slavery by my mother, to slate her blood lust or her flesh._

_But somehow, I was made, and from her demonic womb, emerged another monster. I knew I was borne before my time, but somehow it never effected me in anyway. I still remember how my mother would try to kill me while I was still inside her, you must wonder how would I? a mere embryo at that time would recall such things even before I knew the meaning of words. But then again, you are only human, and I, am not, and I can never expect more from someone who is forced to abide by the rules of nature. _

_It was simple really, I felt it. And I recalled it. For I somehow possess a keen memory, that is why, even now, after so much has happened, after so much chaos has erupted in my life, I can remember every single detail of the small moments. _

_Though I might not tell you all, for something's, are meant to be kept to my death. If you are wondering how many summers has passed since I was made, I suppose I could oblige you the simple thought, though age was never a barrier for knowledge and experience for me. I am but 23 summers old, borned in the year 0362, prior to the 3rd reinsertation of the bangle of Odyssey's on the Queen Of Neiflheim, today it dates July the 17th, 0385, the day I will stepped into darkness, but what I am about to tell you, is everything that destiny planned for me up to this date, the destiny that led me to walk with the shadows and so much more. _

_I had remembered, even as an embryo, the stabbing pain on my back, and my head later on as I was in my mother's womb. Indeed, the Zealotus had tried many times as I would find out later in my life, digging me out with her fingernails, but somehow rather she would never succeed. I would also remember massive force squeezing me, suffocating me, starving for days for nutrient, while I was still within her, still growing, still developing._

_Apparently I had found out also later on in my life, that I was only 6 months old when I was brought into the world. Again, for a human child, it would take a miracle for a baby to function as well as I have being borne so early in the trimester, but then again, I never claimed I was human. _

_But guessing that I could register human emotions and feelings, I was not as much of the demoness my mother was._

_I was found by a kind sprite of a man and his son, and him being a priest, did not believe that a Zeolotus would have given birth, but I knew he said I was a miracle, a blessing from the gods above. But I knew what I was, deep down inside me, _

_I knew it in my very being, that my destiny was painted in blood, that the road I would eventually walk was the one of the damned. _

_I had no courage to admit it to myself, and even now, at the brink of my damnation, I still wonder would I have turned out the way I was if I had acknowledge the monster within me instead of pretending to be human? Would I have ended up in this road? And would the people that I once loved around me suffer because of me? Yes, I still wonder, but I will not ponder at it for long, I have for too much to tell.... _

_I never admitted it to myself, I tried to hope, to believe, to pretend that I was something I wasn't, and praying with all my might that I would become the illusion I weaved so cunningly for myself, even convincing myself that I was human. But even as a child, even then.... I knew. But with all my power I tried, I fought to push back my damnation, tried to stop the unstoppable._

_What happened to me next, what pain I went through, you will now know......._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Helious squinted his eyes, straining them in the dim and uneven light of the glowing candle beside him, Indeed the simple leather cased book attracted him, being wedged so deep in the darkest corner of the library. The book of Arcane magic he was originally opting to borrow already long forgotten. A single glance up into the sky told Helious that he was over stayed his welcome....again. It had to be almost midnight, which also means the library had closed a few hours ago.

Had he really been reading the book for that long?

He did not panic, this was not the first time he had over read past closing time, in fact, his face was already all to familiar to the old librarian that would come in the morning to open up, only to find Helious snoozing somewhere around the lobby. So familiar, that the kind librarian had placed a pillow and sleeping bag under the front desk especially for him after finding out that Helious was no harm and had long given up advising the young man.

With the thick leather book in hand, the high wizard with hair of dim amber strolled lazily towards the main counter, instantly spotting the navy blue sleeping bag tucked neatly under the bottom drawer.

He promised himself that he would one day come up and help the old man rearrange all of the library books.

After settling himself down where he normally did, between the shelves of Arcane books and books of healing, he once again flipped through the first few pages, scanning the words carefully, one by one as he would do often to most coded books, trying to understand what was the hidden message the writer intended to pass on, was it merely a hoax to scare the reader? It was passed midnight, the new day had officially begun, and the overhead magical calendar pointed at the

date it was today.

_July 17th, 0485. _

Meaning that the book was written a hundred years ago, exactly the day today was.

Wow.

Moonlight streamed through the glass above the Yuno library, allowing to glance at the perfect night sky, the moon somehow shone brighter on this night, the eerie glow bathed the library, making it look more than ever, like the libraries of Glast Heim, the ruined city. His eyes darted nervously around the library once more, squinting at every shadow he could see looming before him, now more then ever, he felt as though he was being watched, much much more than he did earlier on the day. Again the high wizard shoved the ludicrous idea from his thoughts.

He was a High wizard, a powerful one. Monsters trice his size had never once made him flinch.

But why was being here, in this ancient library, somehow filled him with a uncanny sense of doom? It was illogical to think that something, would come after him. Yet the thoughts that swam through his mind now was both fear, and a feeling of his own impending doom, as though by being here tonight, he had somehow sent himself into a death sentence that would come ever so slowly.

As though he was cursed.

Once again the amber haired wizard shook the feeling away, he was acting worse than his professor! Maybe he had indeed dabbled too much in the Arcane arts of dark matter. Jada would worry of him if she ever found out.

_Yes Jada...... _

Helious allowed himself to think of her, of her light autumn burned brown hair, and those hazel eyes that always seemed to sparkle with such life, and of course her pinkish perfectly arched lips. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, a beautiful angel in the dark that would always bring him to the light, or at least distract him from his morbid thoughts.

Helious has never believed in god, and always considered himself an Atheist, if he did, he chuckled to himself, would he be dabbling in Arcane magic now? Or praying to his lord for good health and fortune now would he? But never the less, he would always visit the church, after all Jada did serve her duty as a high priestess and gospeller at the Prontera church, the main branch in the whole Rune Midgard. Her voice would always sooth his inner doubts and struggles. Oh Jada, his beautiful Jada.... what would he be without her?

A sound snapped Helious back into reality, his eyes quickly darted towards the space between the book shelves, was he right all along? Was someone watching him? The sound originated from the dark, his senses shot into high alert, his palms already starting to gather and manifest the magic he felt in the air, but it seemed to settle as he saw the origin of the noise.

She was the palest person he had ever seen in his life.

She had tripped over a fallen tome between the 2 shelves, falling right before him on the hard marble floor. He was stunned for that second, when the girl glanced up at him, with the eyes of palest grey and silver. Large with innocence and beauty, such bright eyes covered with the darkest and thickest of eye lashes. A haunting beauty that glanced timidly at him. She quickly scrambled to her feet while Helious stood there, still stunned at how he could not notice someone like her.

She brushed the ebony bangs as she stood, and allowed the rest of her long straight hair to tumble back to her waist, the moonlight was the only source of light that allowed him to see, but it was already more then enough for him to know she was a high priestess, an extremely beautiful one. She smiled sheepishly at him, allowing herself to move closer to him, she moved with such grace, is if as though she was gliding along the marble floor, only the echoes of her footsteps seemed to dispel that assumption.

"I-I--I'm sorry if I startled you..." she went and paused for a moment, allowing her eyes to roam his face.

"I tried going out the front and back door... but it was locked with magic.. and.. and..I've never stayed this long before! but I saw this book..and and..."

Her voice was shaky, but soft, a melodies voice that came out so clear, but also like a whisper. She looked slightly shaken up, but somehow there was an aura around her that told him she was not near scared. It also seemed it was her first time getting locked in. She didn't look old, in fact, she looked almost as young as him, younger maybe. She was fairly tall for a girl, about 5'8 from what he saw, her body slim and lanky as she was. But one thing that stood out in particular was the colour of her uniform. Indeed she was wearing the same clothes as the class of a high priestess would, but instead of the usual pink and white linings that Jada and most other priest sported, her uniform was in the darkest of black, matching the colour of her hair. With white linings and ribbon.

Helious knew that he was staring, but it was hard not to pull his eyes away from her long well sculpted ivory legs that peeked out from the slits of her skirt.

And he often prided himself to be a gentleman, but there was something about her, something so familiar about her small curves, as though something was nagging at the back of his mind, as though he has seen her before, known her before, her lips, her eyes. He could already feel the heart within his chest pounding oh so painfully at the sight of her. He glanced at her face once more, she was smiling this time, a small smile that played with the fine line of innocence and seduction, such a thin line he could cross, he was after alone with her, in a magically enchanted library... but once more he was brought back to reality when a she released a small chuckle. Her honey smooth voice already getting more and more familiar as it presented itself to him once more.

"Who...are...you?" Helious blurted, it was odd, his was sounded cracked, shaky, and 2 shades deeper then it usually was....did he sound nervous?

She stepped forward with the elegant grace once more, the aura of the frightened girl long evaporated in the air, she carried something else with her now, a undeniable aura of danger, yet alluringly sensual as well. She was in front of him now, allowing her eyes to stray upwards, meeting his own. Her eyes sparkled with something so familiar, he had to know her! but from where? and how? and if he did, how could he not recall her or her face? he was sure he would remember a face like hers.

She smelt of honey and lavender, the scent triggered another inner memory within him that he couldn't recall.

"Silly, silly boy...you know who I am......" she murmured as she leaned towards him.

Before he could act, before he could even protest, to tell her he belonged to another, that he loved his other half, she had already placed a kiss on him, her lips were so soft, so subtle, so sweet, like the honey she smelt off. Helious had already forgotten what was on his mind that very moment. Her arms snaked around his neck, lightly nudging and encouraging him, desire coursed through his body as he deepened the kiss, allowing his own arms to wrap it selves around her tiny waist, to pull her closer, closing all gaps between them, her body fitted so perfectly to his, feeding his own dark lust, before he knew it, he was already pushing her to the floor, their kisses growing more urgent, more passionate, more fiery.

She snaked her hands from his neck to his waist, opting for him to come closer, before with surprising strength, turning him over so his back was onto the ground, and allowed herself to be on top of his, her waist comfortably rested on his hip, smile still playing on her lips as she adjusted herself better, causing a stiff moan from Helious's lips. She was rubbing him in a way that Jada never did, his pants already tight from what was happening to him.

"Impatient as always aren't you....?" her voice teased. "But not yet my love...not yet..."

Her voice trailed off as she started kissing him from his neck, slowly trailing down to his chest, taking off his cloak and unbuttoning his shirt, she ran her finger down his chest and up once more, he gazed at her eyes, as though he was in a trance. She whispered silently.

"Not now.... but soon....very very soon...."

HIs eyes felt heavy, all of a sudden, he was already getting impossibly sleepy... he didn't even know her name... but yet he would allow her to do so much... the last image that formed in his head was the one of a blurred image of the priestess walking away, fading to the darkness as he allowed the darkness to take him to a soundless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brightness of the morning sun shocked him, with a jolt Helious's eyes shot open, only to stare at the light flowing through the high windows, illuminating the library in a comforting glow. Realisation hit him hard, he was without his shirt, he could see the thin scar just on his abdomen looking up at him, the scar that he had had all his life and never knowing how he got it.

Memories of the event last night came into mind, but yet there was no other sign of another with him. Yet the haunting eyes of the priestess he saw last night filled his every waking thought. His skin smelt of lavender and honey.

Her smell.

Was she really just a dream? Yet he could recall every single detail about last night, of her smile, her prance, her eyes, her voice, How she looked at him, and the words that never left his mind.

"You know who I am...." Helious repeated, testing the feel of those words rolling out from his throat, searching through his mind for an answer, or anything that would help.

Nothing.

Nothing came to mind, he knew that if he had seen her somewhere he would surely remember those pair of haunting eyes. It was as though she was a dream, a dream that was slipping away from his conscious thoughts like sand through an open hand. Frustration built inside his mind, logic couldn't not possibly explain why had he imagine her. Was she even an imagination? If so why had his skin tingle at the thoughts of her? The dark priestess that was created in the darkest corners of his mind. Or was she?

Helious let out another frustrating groan as the library door clicked open. He had not the mood to deal with the librarian right now. He quickly picked his discarded clothes and cloak and his bag, and headed for the door, not even bothering to greet the older man. He had only one thing in his mind right now, and he knew the only person that could help him get it off his mind.

Jada was as surprised as Helious was when he came to her apartment that early. She lived in Prontera, the capital of Rune Midgard, although the churches had branches elsewhere, she preferred to stay near the main church. In the presence of the dark priestess in his dreams, he was also filled with an overwhelming desire, and Jada was the exact person to help him.

He didn't bother greeting her, forcing himself inside and onto her when the second she opened the door, not that she put up much of a struggle, it had almost been a week since she's seen her boyfriend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helious frowned ever so slightly; Jada had always smelt of fresh spring, the lightness of being around her had always dispelled his dark brooding thoughts. But even now, after their unexpectedly wild love making, Helious still felt unsatisfied, guilt was nestling herself comfortably deeply in his heart. Because, amongst all the days of their relationship, Jada had never satisfied him to his utter most till today, but not because of herself, he had thought of the dark haired vixen throughout their love making, and he had never came with that much force before, he was glad he didn't know her name, he feared that he would have called out to her when he came if he did.

"Penny for your thoughts...?"

Helious took another breath in, Jada would so often ask that question after their love making sessions, an attempt to pick his brain he guessed. She was the sweetest most beautiful girl he had seen, it was although she glowed from the inside.

Ever since the day he saw her being harassed by some stalkers, he knew that he could never allow her to be hurt. At that moment, a rush of warmth tingled down his spine, somehow melting his thoughts and doubts about their love life. Jada wasn't worth loosing over a dream. He had just missed her, that was all. Helious grunted, allowing her to rest on his chest, allowing his arm wrap around her small shoulders. Sometimes he wondered to himself how could something so attracted to the light, be so drawn to him? A person whom spent his life in the dark. But then again, he was attracted to the light, such warmth, such luminous to remind him of the simple things in life.

"Your always spacing out like that every time we're done~ Your just lucky that Leon wasn't here...."

Helious knew about Jada's cousin who lost his parents to Arcane magic when he was young, that was one of the main reasons why Jada never liked him dabbling into the arcane arts, it did hold some risks to it, she had taken the little boy in instead of letting him go to an orphanage, though it seems the little 12 year old tyke had shown some discomfort toward him, and it made Jada uncomfortable to discuss about her beloved cousin with him.

"Don't worry about Leon, babe, I know that its only been 3 years since he lost his parents to dark wizards... I'm sure he'll warm up to me... sooner or later..." he head himself saying, as though it was already programmed into his brain, he looked at her thoughtfully, a small patch of darkness roaming back into his mind once more. Jada nodded lightly, a warm smile spreading wider on her tiny lips.

Helious smiled back, a perfect smile.

A perfect return.

"Hey babe...what's this...?"

Helious's ears perked up as Jada took the leather cased book out from his bag as she would so often rummage through his stuff after a long trip, hoping to find something that Helious never knew off.

Odd, he didn't remember placing the book inside his bag before leaving the library, but he guessed that in the rush to leave, he didn't notice. It wasn't as though the library would miss the book, it was wedged so tightly between 2 ancient books, and covered with dust when he found it, he could afford to keep it a little longer.

"Uhh, it's an autobiography by an insane author about 100 years back, nothing you would be interested in." Odd, where did that come from? He wasn't use to lying to Jada, more of telling her half truths, he knew that anything to do with the church would interest Jada, and knowing by what he read so far, it was likely that Xandria would be brought to the church.

Jada shrugged her shoulders and placed the leather book down, not even bothering to look inside it, and with a last fleeting smile she walked out of the bedroom, opting for a shower, and once again leaving Helious with his thoughts. He knew

that she would be long, he never did understand the habit of a women taking ages for a simple shower.

Edging from the bed, Helious grabbed the book up once more, and dove into the depths of its hidden knowledge, all the while, lying comfortably on the bed of his lover....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My childhood was the least to say, simple, as I was but a simple girl back then, there was still a time where I was naive, and innocent, but looking back on it now, I was also smart enough to know what was going on beyond the playgrounds of the church and the lessons by priests and , I prided myself for picking up human emotions that were far more complex than a normal child would. I was raised in the church, as my saviour brought me there, to be raised in the way of the gods, but it was funny that even the house of god could harbour so much unholy thoughts, jealousy, greed, pride, rage, lust, the church had it all, a catalyst of negative emotions bottled up into these stone walls, expertly hidden by the priest and priestess's, hoping that praying to god and confessing their sins would somehow make them worthy of redemption._

_I read the bible while I was growing up, as all the children of the church were to do, thoughts to serve and worship the lord, as he was our making, our saviour, I never believed in it, but what was I? A child to do? So to please them all, I followed everything, read every verse and line, with every line, a small part of my heart would doubt the church more. _

_Beautifully woven lies in stone and paper to deceive our little minds, I tried so hard to accept it, I tried so hard to take god in, to love him, to cherish him, But alas, even now as I recall back when I was a child, That something was always whispering at the back of my mind, telling me the truth behind every lie they spoke the real truth behind the lies of the church. It was indeed a dark time in the church then, a very dark time. _

Helious knew that she was referring to the beginnings of the War Of Dark Matter, that happened somewhat over a hundred years ago, it had to be the time she was around 18 years old when it broke out officially, and ended when she turned about the same time she wrote the journal. He wondered slightly whether this girl had seen what they did not see during the war. The journal was proving to be more interesting then he opted it to be.

_"Xandria..! Come over here you little tyke, what are you writing in that parchment darling?" _

_Her voice seemed so vivid in my mind, even till now, Lamia Lightstrom was my role model till the age of 9, as I saw corruption slowly taking over the church from the inside, it seemed that she was the only one untainted besides my saviour and his son. Her thoughts were as pure as the angels smile, She was the only one who seemed to care about the real things that mattered in the church, while the church was steadily gaining more and more power and influence around Rune Midgard, it seemed as though some were more concern about keeping that power instead of truly serving god and spreading his will, but Lamia had always stayed to her vows, the vows she took as a priest. _

_She was from a special division that I would later learn it as the Exorcism division, for she wore black robes instead of the purple or pink ones the other priest and priestesses would, she was somehow condemned from taking the post of a dark priestess, as they would call the division, that would often take the harder and more darker cases that were brought to the church that dealt deeply in the Dark Arts and Exorcism of demons as well as sprites. Yet her sprite was always high, always a genuine smile on her lips, no matter how bad things had seemed for her. _

_Although she was untainted, many claimed she was the source of most of the wondering eyes of the bishops and priests in the church, true enough that Lamia was attractive, but she would never ever, give herself away to any man, as she vowed, and I never did doubt her, after all, she was the only was that the voice in my head wouldn't talk about. She and my saviours that it, he was pure in heart and mind too, but it was his son, that beautiful being that I eventually came and know to love, it was because of his beautiful eyes. I would eventually take the ultimate step into darkness oh so willingly...._

_And so It goes...._

_The story of my pain and suffering. _

_Even at my younger days I had already developed a flair of writing, but because of that very skill, many came to me in hopes of help to do parchment work, scrolls, and plenty alike, done by my own hands, but credited to another. I did not mind being used, as I enjoyed the simple pleasures of expanding my knowledge, Lamia would stand over me now and then, to watch me work, occasionally pointing out my mistakes or to help me improve my work when she had the time. I had only known her for 2 short years, but fate was soon to take her away from me cruelly, all because of the corruption in the church that I would later swear to take down, even at the cost of my sanity and life. _

_Alexeswas known much to the church as the advisors son, was also my saviours son, was 2 summers older then I was, had a huge infatuation towards Lamia, I didn't mind that he would join us in doing work for others, even tagging along the occasional time when all 3 of us would go out for short picnics and lessons outside, she had put herself responsible for the both of us in time, and cared for us as a mother would to a child, it was such a shame she had to die so young...._

_Alexes had black hair like his father, but orbs of gold like his late mother who had passed on a few years back. He was somewhat isolated from having a father who had a rank in the church by the other children, but I never mind having him with me, maybe it was because I was as equally isolated, I had hair like the moon, silver like the cross pendant on his neck, and eyes of fire, even the children would sometimes draw back when I stare, I guess the children could see the darker side of myself better then I could. But yet Alexes never saw me any differently, always treating me the same, with kindness, and even the tint of meanness that was known for little boys to have. Lamia was the icing to our odd trio, but when I look at it now, I wonder why such a beautiful priest like herself would be so attached to 2 small children of our age?_

_It turns out that we weren't the only one who was isolated in the church; she being a high ranked priestess was often scorned about, being hated for her perfection and her generosity. How it pained me to see that someone as good as she was being mistreated worse than an animal at times. But even though that, she would always put on a smile for the both of us, although sometimes I could tell that hers were forced, it was always genuine, a clear happiness to be with us, to be somewhere where she was not judged. _

_Still in the short years I was with her, she had thought me so much, even of the corruption in the church, she was the one who tore my innocence away, but then again, it needed to be done. She was trying to make us see the world as it truly was. She treated us as adults, she knew of our intelligence, and she taught us as much as she knew, for knowledge was the key to success, and knowledge would be the thing that kept us out of trouble._

_I was 9 years old when they took her away._

_But she had thought Alexes and I the things that were needed to be thought, I somehow knew she was going away soon, for the few days before she was taken away, something about her changed, it was as though she had hardened, and that she was preparing for her own impending doom, I would find out later that she was brutally raped and humiliated by a few older council bishops. I still recall the scandal that spread like wild fire within these stone walls. Lamia was convicted sleeping with a high bishop's son, and was sentenced to death for what she did, it was portrayed that she had seduced him to bed._

_But as I stood at the grounds before her, watching her stare coldly to her fellow priest and priestess's, with no tears in her determined eyes, she yelled out words from the bible._

_"As I walk In the land of the shadows, I shall not fear, As thy Rod and Thy Staff will guide me, I will not fret, as I did not sin, For those who sinned and hide them, you shall know that the eyes of god will follow, and thy shall be judge when thy time comes." _

_Those were her last words before she hung._

_Most claimed scandal, the nerve of a common whore to speak holy words despite what she did. But for those who knew what really happened, I knew that some could already feel it, the tingles going down their spine, their spines that will be broken apart one day by my hands._

_She spoke of retributive justice, of vengeance, and I would one day deliver it for her, although I did know it then. But it seemed that Lamia had thought me well before she was taken away. _

_One day, one of these days..._

_Revenge will be sweet,_

_So Sweet it will taste..._

_The high bishops son took over the position of his father at the young age of 18 soon after due to his father's sudden death. My saviour remained advisor to the church and during that summer, his son Alexes, and myself joint me as apprentice's to the lord, as official students of the church._

_We became acolyte's, learning the teachings of god. Lamia's execution was soon forgotten as time crept by, and eventually the people were silenced, only remembering her when the darker days came and go._

_No one visited her grave, she was not even buried in the church ground, but somewhere at the out posts of the Pronterean grounds. A place as they said, that should fit a whore like her. But little did they know, that in the midst of the night, one cold winter's eve of my 10th winter, I had dug her already rotted corpse out of the nameless grave, and replaced it with the high bishops. Little did all the priests and priestess's that scorned her, were really praying to her and mourning for her in respect, under the high bishop's grave of course. But still, some respect was better then non. The late high bishop was not worthy of any respect anyways._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Helious! Stop reading that journal and get dressed already! Your goanna make me late!" giggled Jada as she playfully threw a pillow at the engrossed high wizard, who took the pillow head on with full bravery, facing the wrath of its softness against his face.

He muttered a quick sorry before dressing himself properly and following his lover towards the church, but not without a new weight that was settling itself deep inside his leather bag.

The church was as beautiful as he remembered it. Just because he wasn't a fan of god doesn't mean he couldn't admire good architecture. The neo gothic style of the church blended well with the modern city of Prontera. The vines creeping up the podiums and walls of the church only added a certain charm to the house of god. Although he knew that they were carefully maintained, or would threaten to destroy even the sturdiest structure.

Helious took his usual seat more to the back of the church, as Jada made her way to the front, joining her fellow priestess's and priests, along with some odd paladins that would come along for the weekly gospel. Although he would never admit this to Jada, Helious always loved the time of the week where they were gospels. Not because of the soothing songs that praised god. But the different type of people he would be able to see during this time. In its normal days, the church would mostly be filled with priests, acolytes and novices, though the odd injured traveller and confessor would occasionally appear. But it was during the time of the gospels where Helious could truly see different people coming together. Assassin's listening, hoping for redemptions, Knights drawing strength from the power of the song, hoping to renew their fighting vigour. Lost souls hoping that the songs would calm their very being, the passing travellers, being soothed into a calm tempest, minstrels and dancers alike hoping to get new inspirations... Almost virtually every week, he would see different people, different faces from all over Rune Midgard gather. Maybe that was why Jada enjoyed gospel ling so much. To think that the power of songs that had no lyrics would unite so many...

Though Helious was one of the few that were considered a regular over here. As well as a few other locals or people. He recognized the pretty flower girl that always sold fresh flowers across the church sitting in the front row, as well as the baker sitting nearby. He never really made any effort to get to know them, but knew that they were there as often as he was.

As he settled himself into the chair like the others awaiting for the service to begin, Helious opted to give the crowd a once over before concentrating.

He saw a later party entering the church as soon as the songs were about to begin, and froze.

Amidst the crowd that came in, one caught his eye.

He could not believe what he was seeing. But knew that he could not be mistaken.

The girl from his dreams had stepped foot into the church.


	3. Chapter 2

The Queen Of Neilfheim Trilogy Pt I - The Black Jewels

Chapter 2

Helious was frozen into his seat, from the many emotions that ran through his very being at the moment he laid eyes on the girl that entered the church. It was almost ethereal, as though time was moving in slow motion. As though she had walked out from his dream and into his reality. Though there was a physical difference he had notice instantly.

Like the fact that she was sweating, as though she had been running for a long time. And there were dark circles under her eyes, the things that weren't there in his dream. Though her beauty remained the same, same raven dark hair, with the same steely grey eyes, and same black robes. Though in the midst of the day, she looked more vulnerable and more like a scared child, rather then the vixen he had seen in his dreams. What was going on? He needed to know. He needed to catch up to the girl, and hopefully get some answers to that dream he had experienced. There was almost an unspoken attraction, like a magnet pulling him towards her. But it still burnt down to the core truth. He wanted answers.

He spotted her glancing around the room nervously, he could tell by the way her eyes roamed the hall, as though she was expecting something, or someone to get her. He kept a close eye on her as soon as the service started; she had taken the seat at the most far right of the church, next to a corridor.

As the lights dimmed and the first section of the gospel started, he noticed that the girl had quickly stood and walked into the corridor as the other church goers shifted their attentions to the main event in the front.

Panic ran through his veins as the black robed priestess vanished from his line of sight, afraid that he was going to lose the chance to confront her, he swiftly got out of his seat, not bothering about the people that objected and grunted in disapproval of his sudden movement.

"Sorry, need to use the bathroom" he muttered lamely to the older women he passed.

Helious was never the one who broke the rules, even though he dwelled in Arcane arts, there was always fine line that he wouldn't cross, he had learnt from experience that there were some rules that, if crossed, would lead in untold disaster. But this was important, as he told himself, being a Wizard, and bound to the elements of the world, every dream, everything that he did was connected to the world, or some part of it, and dreams were sometimes visions of the future, or something more. He needed to know what it meant. And he wasn't going to let it run out of his sight.

As he entered the corridor he spotted a flint of black robe going through the wall. Hig heart nearly stopped at the sight and the brief thought that ran through his mind, that maybe he was hallucinating or maybe even going mad.

But upon investigating he found that it was indeed an illusion casted on a door. An illusion that a low ranked priest or acolyte would never spot. But for a wizard like him it was as easy to see through as glass.

He entered the hidden door without much thought, only to be met by a dim room.

It was a library!

How ironic. Helious thought. But dispelled it from his mind as he murmured a spell for light, feeling the magic pulse through his veins and concentrating on his palms, a dim light came forth from his palms, illuminating the library in a unearthly blue glow.

As far as he knew the church was supposedly a public place, but if the contends of it were so public, then why would it have a secret library?

It took awhile for him to notice, but the library was extremely small. It couldn't be more then 1/8 the size of the one located in Yuno. But it was clogged with old shelves and overflowing books. Helious took a careful step forward, his eyes peering for the girl that ran in earlier. Not before a blunt pain ran through his head.

The pain caused shock to ran through his whole body as he fell forward, bracing himself from a fall, and barely catching his balance he turned around to see the girl holding an arc wand in the dark, the gem from its staff glowed too in a soft blue light. The priestess that held it looked both shocked and nervous, though she looked as though she was trying to hide it.

"It-It-its you! What do you want from me!? Why are you following me!? Who are you!? What is the mea-ning of th-th-this!?" she accused, her voice visibly shaking, as though she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"I could ask you the same damn question." Helious groaned as he rubbed the sore spot behind his head. "You were in my dream."

"Li-Li-ar!! You were in mine, you kept telling me to meet you here in this library.. on this day..! What do you want from me-me-me!? Stop appearing in my dreams I don't know where the book of Remembrance is Ok!?!"

"The book of Remembrance? Isn't that one of the major arcane spell books? How do you know about Arcane magic? Not many people know about the lost book of Remembrance. Its considered a myth even among arcane users. Only few even know of the existence of it... How could you?"

At that say, he noticed the girl flinch.

"You practice Arcane magic don't you?" Helious asked, almost happily. Till now he had not known another who were so interested in the art, that they knew of the book and what lies inside it.

"I thought you knew? Isn't that how you contacted me in my dreams? Through dream mediating?" she asked, he could see that she had calmed a little more, but was still keeping her arc wand up.

"Wait, you say that I'm the one who contacted you through Your dreams? And more then once? Preposterous, I did no such dream magic, but I did see you in mine, and only just once, yesterday when I was in the Yuno library, I swear I tell the truth."

"What is your name?"

"El-Elvanna Synthesis. 2nd seat of the church's exorcism division."

"Do all exorcism priests dress in black?"

Elvanna nodded, seemingly more confident, once she had announced her title. Indeed 2nd seat of a division would mean she was a very powerful priestess, even Jada was only 26th in her division, and she was already considered a powerful and gifted priestess. But it seemed that in this division that faced so much darkness and evil, getting to the 2nd seat would be 10 times more hellish then what a normal priestess like Jada would need to do to get to a higher seat rank.

"How did you know about Exorcism priests? We're suppose to be a secret branch..." Elvanna muttered darkly.

"I..."

Should he tell her that he had found out from the journal that he carried? He could always tell an easy lie, especially to someone he barely know. But somehow, something deeper inside him whispered that he should tell her, that she, of all people, might be someone that could understand and help him with the dream that he had, and what it meant.

"I learnt about it in this journal." Helious stated as he took the journal out from his leather bag.

The sight of the journal caused the young priestess's eyes to widen.

"That journal is cursed!" she hissed

"What? It can't be, if it were cursed I would have already received a negative feedback from it, and I don't look deformed now, do I?"

"Let me take a closer look at it." She muttered, taking the journal from Helious and touching it with her palm, she closed her eyes for a moment, before reopening it once more.

"Its a cursed book, but it seemed that it does no harm to Arcane art users, so the base curse for the book must be Arcane magic related, and only meant for Arcane art users to read. The book will not harm both of us, but it might bring harm for those who have no knowledge and understanding of the art reading it."

At her words Helious let loose another sigh of relief, he was glad that Jada didn't even bother reading through the book.

"Where did you find this journal? And what is it about..?" She asked, her nervous demeanor fading fast, back into the 2nd seat exorcist priest she was.

"In the Yuno library, it was wedged between 2 other books, barely visible to the naked eye... I was in.."

"The Forbidden section of Arcane magic. Yes I've been there too. But I've never seen this book before... And believe me when I say I've researched a lot of Arcane tomes."

"It still doesn't explain why I dreamt of you. And that I see you here, now, at this very place."

"Did I say anything in your dream? Anything strange, anything bizarre? Anything that could relate to why your here looking for me?"

_"You know me..."_

Helious shook those words out of his head. It was impossible that he had known her.

"No, nothing, there was no indication, but you sure did leave a strong impression when you were in my dream." Helious replied.

"What?"

"Nothing. I really had no indication to find you what so ever, I disregarded you as a dream till I saw you just now in the church. Then I knew that you were real, and that I needed some answers from you."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I have no idea who you are, besides the fact that you've been in my dreams for the pass few weeks. But why would you, someone who practises the Arcane arts, be here? In the house of God? In a place where the hatred of Arcane had been borne and where the manifestation of it caused the War of Dark Matter to begin? As I would know, most Arcane users would avoid this place."

"What about you?"

"Well, I was not a priest of exorcism by choice. I have my reason, and I was driven by my dream to come here. While you, on the other hand, had dismissed me as a figment of your imagination."

"Do you think lying to you would work?"

"Well, I already know your an Arcane mage, one of the most taboo things there is now, I don't think there's much you can tell me that would shock or disgust me."

"My girlfriends a gospeller."

"Oh. Ok, that was something I didn't expect, she's a high priestess here?"

"Yes, Jada Cole."

"Oh her, I know her, nice girl, everything a priestess should be. I guess it makes sense, in a ulterior weird way."

"Anyways. What are we going to do now? Neither of us are any closer to why we saw each other in our dreams, and why we are here in this secret library anyways."

"Well... I'm not sure either, so that would mean you don't want the book of Remembrance?"

"Wait, that was it, the book of Remembrance. Maybe there's a connection here, what do you know about this library?"

"...I don't. You told me where this library was. You even told me in my dream on how to break the magic seal that repels people away from this secret library."

"What else did I say in your dream?"

"You said that if I came here to see you, and showed you the path to the book of Remembrance you would teach me the most powerful Arcane summoning art."

"What? I don't think I can even manage a basic summoning Arcane art, do you know how complicated these things are?"

"Yes, I do, that was why I came here, because you asked me to lead you to the book of Remembrance, which I don't know where it is."

"Wasn't the book of Remembrance lost around the time the war of dark matter happened 100 years ago?"

Helious was quiet for the moment, before realizing that in his hand, was a journal of someone who had lived through the forth coming of the war a hundred years ago. But how true could a journal be? For all he knew the person who wrote this very journal could be a person in the brink of madness, as the way she had described herself and her own past, a past of a mad women. He told Elvanna of the journal, that it was dated the time around the war of dark matter. She proceeded to read through the first few pages of the thick journal, before looking back with a frown.

"It is hard to believe that she was a half demon, but there was a Bishop Lias, who took the seat at the age of 18 around that time, he was one of the main causes of the War of Dark Matter, that I know. But I'm not so sure about the dating.. or how accurate it is, I was never good in history lessons, and the history of the War of Dark Matters is not discussed amongst the church..."

"Then how are we so sure that there was a person called Xandria? Or Alexes? Or Lamia even recorded in history?"

"You said that you knew about the Exorcism squad through this journal? Well that part is true, the exorcism squads were more well known during the time of the Dark Matter, but was decided to be "disbanded" after the war, maybe there is more clues on where the book of Remembrance is in this journal..."

"But its so thick, and how would you know whether its true in the first place?"

"Well, its the only good lead we actually have... and I'm sure you were curious on knowing about this Xandria's perspective as well? You wouldn't have took the journal along with you if you weren't."

Helious was about to answer that the journal had seemingly found its way to his bag, and it wasn't him who had placed it inside. But it seemed as though it would be useless stating that fact to the girl now.

"Why do you wear your black robes in public if the exorcism squad was suppose to be a secret?"

"Well, it is, but since dying your clothes has been made popular these days, I don't have to keep changing my uniform from Pink to Black. Its rather a nuisance."

Helious took the answer generously before glancing about the old library they were in.

"Wait a minute, why was this library hidden in the first place?" He had just realized that they were still indeed, in a hidden library.

"I'm not sure either, but these books here are really old, some of them are so badly decomposed I can barely make out anything from them..."

"But what do you think..."

"This is getting all too freaky for me.. But somehow I'm going to assume that this is Bishop Lias's secret library from a 100 years back."

"You mean the one that he kept all his hidden documents and subjects that he tested his Arcane magic on?"

"The one and only, lets look around to see if we can find anything Arcane related in here that's still readable...."

Helious nodded in agreement, and started reaching for random books in the shelves, but everyone of them seemed totally destroyed and impossible to read, as though someone had done so that no one could ever access these files ever again.

"You think that the priests that put the spell on this place would be smart enough to clear this area out..."

"I don't think any priest had put the seal up here Helious.. It was an Arcane seal that I broke.. not one that a servant of god would put up..." replied Elvanna, before she grunted as she pulled a book out, only for it to succumb to rot and poof into ashes.

"Its no good, I don't think we can find anything that's readable here... And I don't fancy staying here much longer...."

"Your right, your girlfriend wouldn't be too happy to see that her lover's missing after the gospel's over now would it? I think its best that you go back to the service then..."

"What about.."

"Don't worry about me, I'm allowed to wonder the hall of the church, you aren't.. I'll be ok.. I think I'll stick around longer to see if I can come out with anything good, I assume that she doesn't know you practice Arcane arts now...does she?"

"No.. She only knows that I read about them, not practice... but how am I suppose to contact you..."

"Don't worry, I live around here, you'll see me around more often, I won't be assigned to any new exorcisms for awhile, tonnes of paper work needing to be caught up with... just tell me where Jada lives and I'll work on finding you later on."

Without hesitation Helious told the black robed priestess Jada's apartment address, but regretting it instantly after he did, what would happen if...

"Don't worry, I won't pay her any surprise visits, I can see it in your face... I'm not stupid... but anyways, the service should be over about now, if you really need a time and place to meet, then meet me here next Wednesday in the twilight hour, I might be able to dig up some information about the church's history while you continue to go through that journal... I don't think I'll have too much time to go through such a thick book..."

Helious nodded as Elvanna place the book back onto his hands, before shooing him out of the hidden library, back into the sun drenched corridors of the church.

He was glad that they were no people in sight, and with one last look at the hidden path, he quickly made his way back into the grand hall, just in time for the service to have finish its last chorus. His mind buzzed with excitement knowing that he had found someone else who was generally interested in the art of Arcane magic just as he was.. But for what reason was someone like Elvanna, be dwelling in such dark arts? He did not know much right now.. but for some reasons, he felt as though he was at the beginning of discovering something monumental.

"Where were you? I didn't see you during the gospel..." Jada asked curiously, with a tinge of concern in her voice. Even though she knew that Helious was not a fan of the church, he had never once missed her gospels.

"You wouldn't believe it. But it seems as though the food in Yuno wasn't as good as I thought it would be..." Helious muttered, showing her a slight grave face, opting for himself to look pale and sweaty, which he was already naturally, but the sweaty and mustiness came from the stuffy library he was in earlier.

"Jeez, I told you not to eat the food over there, don't tell me you spent 2 hours in the bathroom... oh lord, have mercy on the acolyte that has to clean that up..." Jada giggled.

Helious was glad that she took his lie so easily and didn't question him further on the matter. It was true on what they said about the more embarrassing the lie was; the easier it was to be believed. Though the guilt of lying to her still poked at his sides, he knew that she wouldn't react well to the truth... She was too pure and innocent to be thinking of such dark matters and thoughts.

"So what are we going to do next?"

"Well, since I'm done with today's gospel, I'm free for the day, but I promised to see Leon and how is he adjusting to the classes and I'm planning for him to be settled in the church..."

"But doesn't he want to live with you?"

"Well, I guess so, but I think it would be better for him to live in the church at the moment, I can feel a strong darkness from him, and I hope that staying here for the moment would help him loosen his grudge on the arcane arts as well as those who practice them..."

"But don't you disapprove of it also?"

"Well, I do, of course, but all I can do is try to help those who practice them to see the error of their ways, they need help, not hatred..."

"What about me then, would you hate me if I were practicing it?" Helious asked cheekily.

Jada giggled as she threw him a playful punch.

"Of course not, and I know that you do have a natural curiosity about it, but you being you, always did know of the line that you should not cross..."

'_If only you knew...if only you knew...'_

"So where is that little tyke anyways?"

"He should be in one of his classes now, I think combat training..."

"You mean they teach them how to fight now???"

"Yes, well it seems that there are some who chose a different path then the path of the Priest now... I would love to see Leon become a high priest, but I think that he is more suited for the path of the Monk..."

"Well, let's see how Leon does in physical training then"

---------------

Helious glanced coolly at the sideline along with Jada, her fingers lightly intertwined with his as they both watched her cousin train along with the rest of the acolyte's. They were to follow basic drills by a monk on how to handle a mace and basic combat stances, Helious noted that Leon seemed to have grown a little more since the last he had saw the boy. It was amazing how fast kids grew. The boy looked slightly sullen though, he had the same autumn burn brown hair as Jada, but with green eyes instead of her hazel ones.

The young boy still had some baby fat on his cheeks, but non the less he already showed signs of growing up to be a handsome young man. As the training exercise ended, the boy had practically charged towards his older cousin, embracing her in a tight hug, while showing Helious a face. Helious merely smiled back, while releasing his hold on Jada's hand.

"Do I really have to live in the church now?"

"Only till you become a big strong priest, then you can choose to live with me or have your own place my dear! And remember that this isn't a separation from each other, but a test to see your faith in god, remember that above all others God is the one who grants us our strength, I'm sorry to have to do this to you my cousin, but I fear it is a must..." Jada smiled weakly as she glanced at her young cousin.

"I..I understand cousin Jada, but you will visit me often wont you?"

"Of course I will! And you have the keys to my apartment, you can come anytime you like and sleep over at the weekends, but remember what I thought you.."

"A gentleman always informs a lady when he is coming to her home, I know cousin Jada I know, I'm not a child now you know..."

Jada smiled at her cousin, and ran her fingers through his butter soft hair. Helious sat back in silent as the 2 cousins bonded with one and other, he being the only child of a cold father never knew much of the bonds siblings could have with one and other. He barely knew his own mother, much less another cousin, or sister, or brother. Sometimes feelings like those Jada and Leon were showing were all too alien to him, and it made him, feel somewhat uncomfortable... but then again it was all the things that he loved about Jada, on how different she was, on how sunny and kind, with such light she had within her.

"Can you take me to the great tree outside of Prontera?"

"Of course I can, how about we all have a picnic there?" Jada added lightly.

"Sounds good to me"

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets pack up and go while the day's still bright, when must you return to your dorm my dear?"

"Before 7, that's the curfew, since its a Friday, we have a lesson at night."

"I almost forgotten about those night lessons, then come, let us make haste with the picnic!"

It took them awhile to set the basket and everything straight, since they had left Jada's place in a mess earlier today, they had to clean her apartment up first before she would allow the picnic to proceed. Helious sat gingerly below the shady great tree of Prontera, as he watched both Jada and Leon play in the shallow lake nearby. Though he knew that he was suppose to be enjoying the sun with his lover and her cousin, all he could think about was the journal that lay hidden in his leather bag. The promise of maybe finding more knowledge about the book of Remembrance and learning the history of the War of Dark Matter bewitched his mind. As well as the dark priestess Elvanna, now that he had some time for his own thoughts, he closed his eyes, and recalled the dark priestess, on how she looked like herself in his dream when she was speaking of Arcane magic, and how her confidence matched those in his dream. But Helious knew that it wasn't the same, though there were huge similarities. He wanted to know more about the priestess, all he knew was her name.

Elvanna Synthesis

It suited her. Her looks suited her as well, another person that shared his dangerous passion for the darker arts. He couldn't wait to see her again, to see what results she would show, and too really see if she was as intensely focused and almost, addicted to the Arcane arts as he was. Helious knew he was treading on a fine line, but somehow, he couldn't care less.

A splash of water jolted him back to his senses, as he spotted Leon cheekily glancing his way, with mischief glinting all over his eyes.

A grin went up to his own lips, as he called for the element of water, the young child was knocked down by a flying water ball, not forceful enough to hurt him, but enough to make the child fall over and cause a huge splash. Helious winked at Leon as he resurfaced, red faced and eyes fuming.

"YOU CHEATED!" the child wailed.

"Oh no, I didn't, I just used my brain, as all intelligent wizards do young man!"

"I bet you would lose in a fair water fight without any of your magic anyways."

"Oooh, I think so too... Helious Does depend on his magic for a lot of things..." Jada giggled as she added in.

"HEY! Are you on my side or the little tyke's!?"

"I'm on the side who wins!" she squealed before splashing more water onto Helious's face.

"OHHEYY FINE YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT!" Helious roared in defiance, temporarily forgetting of the magic that enticed him so before joining the cousins in their water battle.

Little did he know, that they were things hidden from him, that were watching him, events and things that him himself had set into motion.

"_Are you absolutely sure that his the one?"_

"_Yes, Mistress, with no doubt in my mind, I felt it as soon as he touched the journal, that he was no ordinary wizard, it is no doubt him. I would know." _

"_Very well then, proceed with your plan. I do hope that he does would have enough power to call for you when the time needs, and have enough more to help me out of this infernal state." _

"_Don't worry mistress, his powers are the strongest I've seen since a hundred years, I will be forever in your service if you can bring him back to me mistress."_

"_Fear naught, if he is truly the one, I shall not stop what both of you have left off, but remember your pledge to me, and remember that if he does not pledge as you did, he is as useless to me as the dirt beneath your feet." _

"_I swear, I swear mistress, that when the time comes... He will pledge himself to you, as will he return to me..."_

-------------------------------

It was only later that evening did Helious manage a peace of mind, as the sun set from the horizon of Prontera, the trio returned warned from the picnic they enjoyed earlier the day. It sadden Helious a good bit when he say the look on Leon's face, even though it was only for that moment when they dropped him off, when they were saying good bye. The child had eyes that reflected loneliness, of sorrow at that point, it tugged on his heart strings, but Jada had kissed her little cousin affectionately, promising of her return tomorrow. After all she had to teach a class in the church. No doubt giving them more time to spend together then.

"I'll be heading back to Yuno now my dear."

"What? So soon? But you've only been here for a day.." Helious noted the disappointment in her voice, it ached it heart, but there were other things he needed to do. Things that were whispering in his mind, waiting for him to find out.

"You need your rest for tomorrow love, and besides, I don't want to impulse in your place, I have my own remember?" He winked at his girlfriend, seeing a blush visibly rise in her cheek.

"But...you know I don't mind you staying here... as a matter of fact I've been thinking of something's..."

"Till another day we will discuss it love, its been 2 months since I left my guild to search for the knowledge and travel, we live in a peaceful era now, where there is no need to fear for war, as it is done for sport now, but there is always history that needs to be uncovered, I might consider to join a guild that specializes in history and uncovering it..."

"I.. I see..." Jada muttered, he noticed a falter in her voice, but quickly smiled towards him. Helious bent down to steal a quick kiss from her soft lips.

"I love you Jada, and when you've grown tired of this wizard hunting for history, you know that your the most important to me. Just hit me with that large wand of your and I'll always come down to earth for you."

"I...I love you too Helious... you know where to find me when you've grown weary of your curiosity of history and magic."

Helious left Jada's place almost disheartedly, he would always love to stay the night in her comfortable apartment, talking to her for hours about life and knowledge as well as love making till the early hours of the morning always brought great satisfaction and pleasure for the high wizard. But alas, today he needed something more, something more then just the comfort of his beautiful love, something that ached inside him, that promised to fill the empty void deep inside. The one that Jada couldn't fill all the time. The streets of Izlude were empty by the time Helious stepped foot inside the satellite city. True that it was late now, seeming that he took his time wondering through the crowd in Prontera.

But he was home at last, to his rather large apartment, his pay at his former guild was generous, and it allowed him to purchase one of the better ones in Izlude, where property was rather pricey due to the size of the small town. Non the less it looked no different than what a wizards study should look like. Books littered virtually almost every corner of the house, books of history, most of them dealing with the Arcane arts of course. But non the less, history. Helious knew that telling Jada he was heading back to Yuno was enough to let her loosen her grip on him staying instead of him telling her he was heading home instead. But he missed his humble abode, and decided the latter to come to.

Helious threw off his cloak absent mindedly as he sat himself on one of the bigger couches in his living room, and the only one that wasn't filled with books and reached into his leather bag for the journal he seeked. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he unfastened the string bound of the book, and continued reading through where he had left off.

_I was 12 when I was considered old enough to start my journey into the world as a novice, though the church would encourage everyone to follow their hearts, it was obvious that they were manipulating, pushing and nudging our minds, too young for us to think then, into the ways of the church, into joining the ranks of the acolytes, and to continue to serve the church. In reality, most of us had no choice but to choose the path of god, or fear to lose a roof over our head, and to leave the safety zone we only knew when we were brought here as orphans. In reality, there was no choice. It was cruel in a way how they played the minds of the children, but alas, by the time they were old enough to reach their own thoughts, it would have already been too late. _

_Thankfully, I knew from Lamia, I learnt from her, knew the small things that the bishops and priests would say to pick away from your confidence, just as how they had picked at hers when she was younger, the methods they cleverly disguised as teachings. _

_Alexes and I continued to stay together, spending as much time as we could together in between classes and studying sessions. Alexes was a shadow of his former self, as one could say, but not in a bad way. It seemed as though the years passed, mother nature had taken him into good care, nurturing him and allowing him to grow at all the right places and in the right time. His height had surpassed his father's before he knew it, his voice grew 7 shades deeper, from the immature squeaks, to a deep tenor growl. Though it might seem strange to others, he became even more beautiful then he already was. His shoulders grew broader, the right way, his hair thicker, baby fat seemed to have melted away from his face, showing his cheekbones. _

_Though his height and face had went through a state of change, there was still the way he walked, awkward from his new height and body. That brought a smile to my face, everything was changing so much so fast, it was good to have some things that remained the same. Even for the moment, I was satisfied._

_But of course came Bishop Lias, the new bishop, was reeking havoc from the insides of the church. His late father was bad enough, but the new bishop seemed relentless on gaining allies on his side. I never did properly understand on why he was so driven to dominate everyone through power. He was widely feared, though it was easy enough to see through all that power, was a man with no backbone. He used his looks and charms, as well as his position and power for all the wrong reasons. At some days during my childhood, I wondered, maybe the bishop was just like me. Borne evil. But that was not the case for him, I never truly embraced my darker side till now, I had always shunned my darker nature, but it was as though he relished his inner darkness. As I do now, I guess he knew that there was no point in fighting the darkness that we were all borne with. But non the less that did not stop the manifestation of hatred that I held against him._

_I never hated anyone unless I had a reason to do so. I guess that the bishop thought me the nature, and the origin of this ugly emotion._

_I remember straining my eyes in the dim classroom, trying to figure out the problem the high priestess had put on the board. _

_It was fairly easy to answer the questions, especially the ones about Demonology. Somehow I always found the subject intriguing. Partially because, I hoped if I knew enough about the different types of demons around the world, maybe it would explain why had I been borne. I never really needed to study, much. As I said my memories were better then a normal human's. I could remember every single lesson I learnt up till today. But they come in many forms and I do not have the luxury to write about them all._

_I remembered my hands sweating through the soft cotton gloves I wore, staining them with my perspiration, and how nervous I was when I was called into the bishop's room. Already I could feel the thoughts and emotions of the people around me. Some I felt raw hate, though I did not know why, some I felt the emotion of pity, of envy, and of many other kind. But most of all, what had scared me, was the emotion I felt of the female priestess named Misha that came to escort me. Her smile was the one of a pleasant one, but the fear emitting from her was so potent I almost drowned in its scent. But it was not fear for herself, no I would not care less about others who feared for their own cowardly self. But the priestess was fearing for me. She feared for what lied ahead of me, in her heart, I could see. I eventually found out in my later years that the bishop had forced the priestess to "favor" him, in order for her to pass her priestess examination. _

"_Xandria, I've heard much about you…Apparently you one of the brightest students in the academy to speak…"_

"_It is all thanks to the lord and his blessings." _

_I dared myself to look up at his steely blue eyes. _

"_Do you know what you are? My dear?"_

"_Yes milord, I was told that I was abandoned, that I was something that shouldn't exist, and only because of his grace, that I was allowed to walk and tread path in this beautiful world… And of course because of your Excellency! Who in his good grace, and his devotion to god, allowed such a vile creature like me to study in your holy church, to move in the path of god."_

_I had practiced that line again and again in front of the mirror countless of times, I dare say that I did well enough to fool the bastard who was so full of his own ego. _

"_Do not praise me so, my dear, I am only a humble servant of god, and his will. And you are no abomination, but a gift, a miracle that he has bestowed upon me. Yes my child, I had spoken to him in my visions, and he has sent you to me for a reason, you were found for a reason, child. And it was to do great things, great things indeed. Say you will follow me child, and say you will serve me well, and God shall grant you passage to his gates."_

_What was I to do then? I was afraid. I shamefully admit now, that I was afraid. I was afraid of the unknown, afraid of what he would do to me if I didn't keep quiet, to play the pawn that I was suppose to play then. But I had always told myself that it was temporary, that when I had matured enough I would leave this accursed place, and I would bring Alexes along with me to travel the world. But till then, till then I had to wait…like a good little pawn I had to wait for the moment to strike…_

_If you were wondering, I did not hate him because of how he used me. Of how he tried to abuse me, and break me, and tried to manipulate me. It was always useless, since the day Lamia hung, it had always been useless. But it was solely because of how he used Alexes and his father that made the hatred in my heart grow like wild fire on a dry field. It was how he drove Alexes to dabble in the unthinkable, it was how he used the pressure of being the head priest's son to manipulate Alexes's gift, a gift that eventually brought to his own downfall…._

Helious rubbed his sore eyes. Glancing at the overhead clock that showed the time. It seemed as though it was the right time once more, the magic in the air crackling so densely that he could almost feel it, smell it, taste it in his tongue. It was the time between Twilight and Dawn, the darkest hour of the night.

It was the right time. He needed to try the spell that he had learnt in the Yuno library. Without hesitating, the journal was placed down neatly on the table before, but of course, not before a book mark was placed neatly in-between the pages that he had stopped of. Helious had not wanted to put the book down so soon, but it seemed as though the chapter had not much to it, though it contained Bishop Lias's intentions, he could not prove anything right now, not without the help with Elvanna. He rather practice arcane magic then dig himself dead with curiosity.

Timing was always essential in arcane magic, after all, the very origin of arcane was time itself. The power to manipulate time and space, tearing the fabric of time and defying the wills of the natural order of the world, to tear through the dimensions of the world, no even of other worlds, to summon beasts so horrible that no one could even imagine.

Yes, that was arcane magic.

And the best time to practice such dark magic was in the darkest hour of the night.

The spell was a simple one, but even the most simplest arcane spell, even to push back a minute, slow down a second, would be more complicated then a class S high wizards spell of icy storms. Helious was going to try something he had read in the book of time and space, he was going to learn to shift his matter into another plain, making him hallow graphic, invulnerable to attacks, an astral state if someone could say.

Closing his eyes, Helious could already see the arcane symbols that floated around the air, it was never known to the world, but arcane magic was practically everywhere, like nature was. Drawing from its powers were just like drawing powers from the elements, only a thousand times harder, as the magic was unstable, delicate. So delicate that even the simplest word gone wrong, even if the smallest arcane symbol was summoned wrongly in a formation, it would spell disaster. The danger was all the more exiting to him either way.

Seeing the arcane symbols were a strain to his eyes, it was like seeing thunder, the most unstable element amongst the whole matter of the world, only 1000 times smaller. The symbols were there, floating around in chains of harmony. Helious reached his hand out, his fingertips tingling from the reaction of him touching time and space itself. The chains of arcane symbols twirled around his fingers tenderly.

'_To break into astral form, one must destroy the chain of arcane symbols that are linked to the soul line of time, and move forward into the dimension that the break would open temporarily. One must move in speed that matches the vibration of sounds around.' _

That was how it was described in the book. Just one line. Just one requirement to enter the astral state. So simple, yet so complicated.

Helious breathed in, preparing himself for a millisecond that could change his life. If he entered the astral state too slowly, he would be stuck in-between the dimensions, rendering him unable to move back or break the chain once more. Going in too soon and too deep will cause him to simply disappear.

Forever.

Without another thought, Helious strained his hands, pouring his essence and magic into the chains, slowly rupturing them into a clean break. This took the longest to do, it would take him at least 30 second to make a clean cut around the chain of arcane symbols, but it was doable,

Concentrating, more and more, pouring more energy, more power,

He felt himself weakening already, his knees were trembling from fatigue, he was loosing consciousness, to fast! Too fast! To much! He was pouring in too much magic into the chains!

"Helious!"

A sharp word cut through the air as Helious snapped out of his spell, his vision focusing and concentrating, loud bangs could be heard on his door, a familiar voice calling out his name. In that moment of breakage, the chains of arcane had already released themselves from his fingertips, disappearing from his concentrated sight. The exhaustion quickly released its grip from him, as he felt his strength slowly seeping back into himself. He knew that the person who was knocking on the door had saved his life. He had cast the spell wrong in the very beginning. Tiredly, Helious got to his feet, shifting himself to the door lazily, he opened it. Already knowing that Electric blue hair and blue eyes would meet his.

"Heeelioussssssss"

"What is it now…?" he sighed, eyeing the man that was similarly dressed as himself in the standard high wizard uniform before continuing on. "……Elric."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What is it now Elric?" Helious muttered indigently, sensing a frown from his former guild mate while speaking so. Even he noticed that his voice was weaker than before he started the spell. In fact, he felt so weak he could barely stand up right, let alone deal with someone like Elric.

"You were practising arcane magic again weren't you?"

"Elric, what do you want-"

"Don't try to change the subject Helious! I can feel the sickly aura of arcane around you, is **THAT **what you've been doing for this past few months!? For the lords sake Helious I've told you before that doing this is going to kill you one day! Look at you now!" the blue haired high wizard was raising his voice ever so slightly, causing a great annoyance to the darker haired one.

"Elric, do not preach me, I am no child." Helious spat back, a sudden hostility nicked in his voice, causing the other wizard to look back in shock for a moment. His friend had never been the one who would raise his voice.

An awkward silent descended between the 2 wizards, before Elric spoke once more.

"The guild needs you back, they sent me to get you, I just arrived from Geffen, thought that you were gonna be at Jada's but she said you were in Yuno. So I tried my luck here first, I'm glad I did...seemed as though I just stopped you from doing something incredibly stupid once more."

Helious cursed inwardly as his friend allowed himself inside his humble abode. He knew that the older wizard would not hesitate to preach him, Elric was only a year his senior, but Helious had long surpassed his friend, though it never did seem to bother Elric, who acted as his personal big brother, and best friend. The last he saw of the blue eyed wizard was almost a month ago when he had bumped into him while hunting for goat demon horns. But either way, it was both bittersweet to see his old friend.

"Why does the guild need me for? I left awhile ago."

"C'mon Helious, you know that you're always welcomed in the guild, how in the world did you get it into your head that there were people inside out to get you? Besides, I have something to tell you … it's about -"

"Its gut instincts Elric, I was almost assassinated countless of times, but it seems after I have left the guild my pursuers has also, magically disappeared." Helious muttered matter a factly.

"I wish you would stop cutting me off when I speak to you, you know, I'm also here to tell you about the assassins that were hunting you down. We hunted them all down and took care of them, I would tell you who was after you, but I don't know myself. It seems as though after we captured the assassins, they were found dead the next morning. "

Helious raised an eyebrow to his friend, his friend was never the one to lie to him, and never had. Why would he start now?

"And the remains of the bodies?"

"In the guild morgue, if you interested, who I think you would be, considered that they reeked of arcane magic like you do. Funny how assassins like them would be practising magic like that…"

"Tsch, fine fine, I'll go back to the guild when I wake up later. By the way why the hell did you come after me at this point of night? Do you know how un Godly this hour is?"

"Exactly why I came after you friend, I've known you for 3 years, and I've already gotten use to what you would do after hours. I still don't agree on your practising on this, and you know it too. Your old enough to think for yourself Helious, but take heed when I say that nothing good will come from dabbling in things that shouldn't be, you're lucky you have such good people around you, but I plead that you stop, arcane magic is still not viewed on lightly from the council of magic."

"I know, I know, I was in the council before, **Remember**?"

"Yea yea, and you never did let anyone forget about it." Elric replied, eyes rolling.

Helious smiled a satisfied smile, knowing that even after a period of absence from his friend; he was still exactly the same as he remembered him.

But that doesn't mean that Helious was the same man…

--------------------------

"God, this place is as much of a dump as I remembered." Helious yawned as both Elric and himself walked through the familiar guild halls of the Silver Scar guild.

"Helena's looking forward to see you again."

"Great, what's she gonna make me do this time? Every time she comes at me and says that she need something from me, I always get into trouble, one way or another."

"Relax Helious; she only needs some help consulting on some runes."

"Why can't you read them for her!?"

"Because its arcane runes and you know I don't want anything to do with that kind of magic. Be thankful only Helena and I know about your eccentric tastes in magic in this guild…"

"Could you all Please Stop harping about me and arcane magic!? I mean this is what I get for being open about it to my friends… you people don't understand anything, yet you judge and judge and judge, maybe I won't be so generous to help Helena if you keep squabbling on about me."

"Ok, ok fine, I'll shut it I'll shut it… anyways, Helena's in the next room sparring with Antonio."

Helious nodded at his friend's answer, before opening the door that lead into the guild sparring room. Inside, he instantly recognized the familiar figure of 2 assassins cross's sparring in the room.

"Helena SLOW DOWN! What the heck has gotten into you today!? You're too damn aggressive!"

Helious raised an eyebrow.

Helena? Aggressive? Something was wrong with that, she was one of the most timid, book loving assassin cross Helious had ever met in his life, it was a wonder that she had even manage to pass through the assassin trials, let alone make it into the imperial group of assassin cross's. True enough that her scouting and spying skills were top notched, but she was always one of the weakest fighters in the guild.

But the sight in front of him clearly stated the assassin had changed in the short time his been away. In fact, it seemed as though she was beating the guild's top assassin, Antonio, into a pulp.

Antonio was already sweating profoundly, whilst Helena seemed unfazed.

"They've been sparring for almost 3 hours; it's amazing how Helena could keep up, much less overcome Antonio's strength. Must be some kinda feed back from her being so much of a book worm for too long, the master's pretty happy with her recent improvements, but it's weird to see our little Helena beating Antonio the eagle like she is now…" Elric whispered.

Helious agreed that it was a strange sight; it was as though Antonio and Helena had changed roles, Helena being the one who was usually worn out, and Antonio being the one yelling at her to get better.

"C'mon Antonio! What's up with you today? I thought you always wanted to see the day that I would match your speed? Didn't expect that I would surpass it so quickly eh?" Helena mused playfully towards the other assassin.

Without another word the smaller girl rushed towards the already tired assassin cross, drawing her daggers forth and pinning the taller assassin on the ground with her body weight. Helious could distinctly hear the older assassin groan in dull pain as Helena removed her weight from his body, offering a hand for him to be pulled up, only to find that Antonio had been pushed towards unconsciousness.

"I haven't felt this good in years!"

"Good to see that you're finally standing up for yourself Helena!" Helious yelled. He wasn't that fond of Antonio anyways.

"You think it'll be good to let him stay there on the ground?"

"Meh, I didn't do any real damage, just bruised him and knocked him around, that's all, and he'll be up in a few hours." Helena muttered uncaringly.

Wow. There had been a huge change since he had left after all.

"C'mon, I need to show you the scroll I found when I was in the dungeons hunting around for treasure..."

"Ook.."

Helious glanced impressively at the scroll that was presented to him shortly. It was no cheap shot scroll made by just any wizards, it looked ancient. And authentic, the writings were definitely in the language of Glast Heim. One of the main cities that were condemned and destroyed by the over usage and abuse of arcane magic during the Early AQ period. Helious scanned through the words, taking them into his mind and translating them as he went.

He could not believe himself, he could only understand a fragment of the scroll, the ones with words containing only of the most basic vocabulary of the arcane runes. The rest were too advance for him to understand. But the information that was known was enough to tell him that the scroll wasn't even a scroll. But a page from a tome. It seemed as though it was released from its bindings, torn at the edges were it would have been attached to the book itself. But what had shocked him the most, was the name that was written at the bottom of the page.

Barely readable, covered in dirt and what Helious assumed, was dry blood.

"Zhytrial Nightlom" Helious muttered the name aloud. Causing both the wizard and assassin beside him to tense.

The name of the accursed Dark Lord. The fallen bishop that had brought down the most powerful and beautiful cities in ancient history. The bane of Glast Heim.

The very reason why Arcane magic was banned.

"Don't tell me..."

"It's a big possibility you know... there is after all, too much blimps and blank darts in history, I mean, it is hard to tell the difference between what is real and what isn't... You know, seeing that what happened a hundred years ago pretty much shattered the believes in the church as well as the history they had painted for us all..."

"What the heck do you think this is then? A page from his diary?" Elric scoffed.

"No, it isn't. It's something more... I know it is.." Helious muttered darkly in return.

Zhytrial Nightlom, the most powerful arcane magic holder in all of history, the author of the Book of Remembrance. The legendary book that was said to have caused the destruction of Glast Heim, and also the origin of the Satan of Morocc.

"I can't understand almost the whole scroll, I'll need some time to translate the whole thing, till then there's really nothing much I can tell you..."

"Its cool, take as long as you want" Helena cheered.

Helious raised his eyebrow at his guild mate once more. At the corner of his eye, he noticed Elric shrugging his shoulders as well. Helena was also known to be the most protective of her treasure finds, especially something this rare, that could easily cost a mountain in the black market.

"O..kay... what's the catch Helena?"

She looked at him almost blankly.

"There is no catch, just translate it and get it back to me Asap, I wanna known what's written on it."

"Why?"

"So I can sell it to the highest bidder in the black market." She replied without a heartbeat.

Ok, maybe there were just some things that never do change in people.

"I think I've outstayed my welcome." Helious promptly replied, as the trio walked through the familiar halls of Helious's old guild castle.

"Nonsense! How many times do you want me to say that we like having you around? Even with your horrible sense of humour."

"No, really, its getting late, and I need to be somewhere."

"Where? back to your books? C'mon Helious live a little for once, for a wizard in his prime, you act as though you've faded into dust eons ago. We're getting to a bar, and I'm gonna get you drunk tonight, and we're gonna have fun! Right Helena?"

" I'm game for a bar, I haven't stepped into one for Ages. Well, as long as you guys don't do anything stupid again, we can call the old gang too! I mean I kinda miss seeing Kiyone and Tom..."

Both Helious and Elric stopped dead on their track. Glancing oddly at Helena.

"Who and who?"

"Oops sorry, they were characters in a book I read, they reminded me of Dustin and Eva." Helena sheepishly replied, a blush faintly brushing up against her cheeks.

Both Elric and Helious burst out in laughter at the younger member of their old group. Maybe it would do him some good to go out once in awhile. It did seem as though he was holed up with books for far too long. As the trio walked out, only to be caressed by the fresh Geffenian air. Helious once more, breathed, and felt as though his life would be better with such sunshine and company. Maybe he had been dwelling in the dark for far too long, I guess it was good to come out for some fun once in awhile....

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Red Anolian was of the place where Helious actually did feel as though he was warped back into the times of guild wars and missions, It was always full of people from their branch guilds and alliances, drinking up a storm as well as causing mayhem as far as the eye could see in the small bar. Helious allowed himself to sink into the once familiar surroundings, enjoying the atmosphere of the buzzing noises as well as knights boasting of their kills, dancers prancing around handing drinks and slapping off wondering hands. Bards that would sing spontaneously as well as the never ending flow of booze and cheerfulness. Helious had to admit to himself that the cloud of gloom and frustration that was trailing over his head after he had failed his simple arcane spell was slowly ebbing away as the trio sat at their usual old table.

"EHY! DUSTIN! EVAAAAA over hereeee!" Elric yelled into the crowd, as Helious noticed the familiar signs of a minstrel as well as a gypsy making their way over to the table.

"Well well well, if it isn't our dear ol Helious! What brings you to this part of Geffen? Aren't you suppose to be trolling the deepest darkest dungeons for more of your so call 'knowledge hunting?' " Dustin grinned as he took his seat right beside the older wizard.

"Well, I missed you too much, so I crawled outta my coffin of books and musty old paper to come and see you"

"I'm touched."

"Don't be, you owe me 200 zeny, remember?"

"Shit, you actually remembered that!?"

The crowd burst into familiar laughter, as the night drew on and the beer continued to flow, Helious was feeling happier than he did for awhile now, but it seemed as though reminders of the lust he had for arcane magic was never too far away. There were just too many things that would remind him of his thirst.

"Hey, Hey check that out Hel!" Elric hissed as he nudged Helious as his side.

"What?"

"That girl over there! Look! God, you don't see those everyday." Elric grinned wolfishly.

Helious took a glance at the bar table to the girl Elric had pointed out.

"Whoa, that's a first, a priestess in a black robe." Eva muttered.

Helious froze as he once again found himself glancing at the haunting beauty.

Elvanna.

"Oh jeez! She's looking over here! God, is she checking me out?" Elric smiled at the steel eyed priestess, who had an amused smile on her face.

Without further notice she approached the table, Helious found himself somehow entranced at the way she walked. But snapped out as soon as she placed her hands onto their table.

"Helious, I've been looking all over for you!"

"What?"

Helious could tell from the surprise in his friends voice that he was not expecting that, at all.

"What is it? Elva?" he muttered a slight agitated reply.

"I've found some information and files that might interest you..."

He noted that she had trailed off, her eyes scanning the people that he was sitting with caution. That was right, she was another arcane magic user like himself, and there were some things that you wouldn't just spit out in public. Especially to strangers like Elric and the others whom she had not seen before.

"Uhh, is this a bad time? We can discuss about the findings later on you know..."

"No its Ok, I was just leaving.." Helious muttered as he stood up, his mind already whirling and wondering what on earth did the priestess find. His twinge of curiosity always did get the best of him.

He could feel the protest of the table, ranging from the slight groan that Elric was making, though he could not tell the difference whether it was from envy, or something else. But he knew that the look that the older wizard had given him was one that said they needed to talk about this, and that he couldn't run from the fact there was explaining to be told to his friend, on why he would be leaving into the evening with the raven haired beauty that stood before them all.

Helious gave his friend an indigently look before leaving the bar with the black robed priestess, already feeling his head clearing a little more, and his mind focusing back into the matters of magic. He could already feel his body longing for the secrets of the forbidden magic calling for him.

---------------

"I'm sorry if I was disturbing anything festive."

"It's nothing, they dragged me into the bar without much thought on how I felt.."

"But you did seem like you were enjoying yourself." The girl smiled as they walked through the darkening streets of Geffen.

"Yea sorry, I had to admit, seeing them was enjoyable... But it brought back memories of the guild I would rather not recall back. All in all I guess it was a pretty fair trade."

"Thats good, at least you have friends that care for you, thats always a good thing..."

Helious noted a hitch in her voice, not wanting to sound rude or anything, he decided to ignore the strangeness that he felt coming from the shorter priestess. Why had he apologize to her in the first place? It was as though it was just a natural reaction for him, funny how only a few moments ago he felt pretty good being with his friends, but now, he felt as though it was all something so meaningless, his stomach seemed to turn inside out while he was walking with the priestess, battling unknown emotions deep inside himself.

"So what did you find?" Helious asked quickly, before the girl could say anything else, or ask him anything more. He noticed a grin lining onto the priestess's face.

"Your just gonna have to come with me to see."

----------------------------------

"What in god's name is...."

"Thats right, its unbelievable isn't it?"

Unbelievable was almost an understatement on what the black priestess had found. Helious gripped the old tome in his hand, looking through the pages in amazement.

"This.. this can't be right..."

"Well, it is, its a picture book of the church's exorsicm squad dating back a hundred years. And this, this is Lamia Lightstrom, the one that was mentioned in the journal of Xandria you found."

Indeed the pictures looked authenthic, it seeemed as though it was a memoir book for the souls that fought bravely during the time of the warring state. The group shot showed 7 priest's and priestess's, all dressed in black, though it seemed as they were all spoting half hearted smiles on their faces. From the hardship they faced maybe?

"There she is right there, the one at the top left corner."

"How can you be so sure its her?"

"Well, this was one of the few books I found in the exorsicm squad's library after you left yesterday. All the priest's and priestess's then were brilliant I have to say, much more then the priests you see running around these days. Each and every one of them had contributed something almost priceless to the church. But all under the name of bishop Lias....this is the only book of their memories and traces of Lamia in them. I couldn't find any records of her dating back though, as though her memories and her very being was destroyed from the church's normal records of high ranking priestess's."

"It was because she was accused of seducing the late bishop, she was hanged and killed, a disgrace to the church, well what so I have read in the journal of Xandria, but how are we suppose to prove anything with only a picture and a journal?"

"Well, what else did Xandria write about in her journal about Lamia then?"

"That she wasn't even buried in the Prontera cemetary......but..."

"But what?"

"But Xandria had stated that she had dug out her grave and replaced it with the late bishop's one at that time..."

"And the church would never unearth a late bishop's grave for the kicks...and if indeed the church did hold out on their own regulations...Than that would mean.."

"That Lamia would be in the late bishop's grave in the church cemetary."

"Well, only one way to prove that the journal she written was really ones of a mad women... or a piece of unofficial history on what had happened a hundred years ago. The hundred lost years prior to the war of dark matter...is to..."

Helious could already feel his heart beating ever so quickly, already knowing what the priestess would say next. He spotted a feral grin on her face, a glint in her eyes that showed no fear what so ever.

"We're gonna dig the grave up..."


	5. Chapter 4

_Authors Note : I'm glad I finally got some reviews ehehe, was beginning to think that the story wasn't going to be a good hit...! Anyways hope to see more review in, don't hesitate to put some constructive criticism. I really do appreciate people who read my stories._

Chapter 4

The streets of Geffen seemed lonelier at the brink of darkness, as 2 lone figures could be seen walking silently through the foggy streets, only to be guided by the lone moon up above, as well as the soft glow of green lights around. Helious always loved magic, was always thrilled to learn the very cause of it, the very essence of magic. Of why it was to be, and how did it become to be. It always served to fill most of his time, to understanding the very fabric of magic and logic. But at that very moment, despite the logic that was shown to him, he just couldn't help but to say.

"Your kidding right?"

"Don't you wanna uncover whether or not this journal is real? Or not? Unearthing the grave right now is our best chance, I mean its easy to tell the difference between the male bone structure and the female one, if what this Xandria say is really true, then the skeleton in the bishop's grave should be female, proving her entries to be real... Though I don't think its going to be easy getting to the grave without being disturbed."

"Indeed, a high ranking bishop's grave is bound to be guarded heavily. Since they are spells that require remains of someone whom had high spiritual powers connecting to magic."

"Very smart, and also very true, the remains of our high bishops had always been targets for dark wizards and necromancers to use their bones to create weapons or for a catalyst of summoning. The remains are always guarded for this purpose, that's why the graves of those warriors who have fallen in battle with particularly high spiritual powers before their demise are often buried in another section of the Prontera cemetery, we always have priest's or priestesses patrolling the nights for such thieves."

"But aren't you a priestess of the church also?"

With that said, a sparkle came from Elvanna's eyes. Causing him to smile inside.

"Indeed I am, and being in the Exorcism squad, we are usually the priestess and the priest's who are in charge of guarding these graves, and it so happens to be my shift tomorrow night, it will be easy for me to access the more private cemetery and unearth the grave."

"But what of I? I too need solid proof."

Elvanna frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll be coming along with me. You can't expect me to unearth a grave all by myself, I might be flawless in my magic and priest skills, but physical activities are not my strong points, you will need to be in northan part of the church cemetery, I will meet you at the divider of spiritual power gate, at 1 am."

"Why the odd timing?"

"Just trust me, no later. If your there early, compromise yourself and find a way to kill time then. I will arrive no later then 1."

Though reluctant at a certain point, Helious agreed with the younger priestess.

"Till tomorrow then, read up on Xandria's journal, and I'll look for more information, remember! Tomorrow at 1!"

Without much of another consent, the dark robed priestess proceeded to walk the other direction from him, without even a fleeting last look. Somehow or rather, Helious felt his heart ache as he saw the one women who understood the thirst and need to find out why, to find out what. A thirst that could be shared with him.

"Wait! Elvanna!"

Helious didn't know why he had called out to the priestess. She turned her head gracefully, as he felt his heart tightened at the sight of her below the moonlight, remembering the dream he had of her so vividly not long ago.

"Yes?"

"Ho-how good are you in reading Arcane runes?"

The priestess cocked her head side ways, before walking back towards the amber haired wizard.

"Let me see the manuscript."

It was madness. Utter madness, as he thought to himself. While his hand reached into his leather bag, fingering around till finding the paper with the unknown runes on it. Helious never asked for help, it was never needed for him. He would always find another way, someway to uncover runes, codes. Even if it means staying in his room for 2 weeks researching mountains of books. Yet now he stood before the shorter priestess, sheepishly handing her the piece of valuable paper he knew that he could translate if he put the right effort into it.

He found himself staring at her as she looked through the piece of old script that was possibly written by the infamous Zhytrial Nightlom. He found himself biting his own lip as he saw her furrow her eyebrows, staring intensely at the script, trying her hardest to isolate and translate the meaning of the words.

"Well, all I know that its a beginning of a powerful incantation for summoning. And that this definitely isn't enough to finish the summoning. Its all basic runes here, though it does possess the name of the mad bishop. There is nothing more I can see from the runes. Where did you get it from?"

Helious stuttered for a moment, wondering if he should bring Helena's name into the dangerous game they were both playing.

"A guild mate of mine found it while she was in a dungeon."

"Which one?"

"She did not specify, but I guess it had to be one around here, since she gave it to me in our guild's Geffen branch."

"Well, Geffen is one of the bigger arcane cities, besides Glast Heim. So I guess it should be natural to find sources of Arcane here and there.. but still it puzzles me on why she could only find just one page."

"Well, it seemed as though it was torn from its binder, so maybe she thought it would be interesting. After all, Arcane Runes aren't the basic Midgard language."

Elvanna shrugged as she handed the page back to Helious, their fingers briefly brushing against one and other. Sending a surge of electricity up his veins. Helious drew a deep breath.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Elvanna, nothing. I shall leave you at that now, and meet you tomorrow night. I need time to think now, and thank you, for your help."

"Don't thank me yet Helious, its all for the sake of my own selfish reasons why you and I are both here right now. And the same goes for you, we are both people who are simply addicted to history, to know the foundation and routes of it. As well as the Arcane magic that fills the air and our lungs..."

Helious felt himself swallowing a lump. Words spoken as he would have said himself.

"And one more thing Helious."

"Yes?"

"Just call me Elva."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It is not true, on what they say about fighting, of what stories that people hear from others about such close contact, that of a story where the hero would triumph over his enemy with reflexes fast as lighting, strikes as deadly as a side winder's venom, of strength and endurance that matched the minotaurs in the pyramids. Combat is never that simple, it is never that easy._

_It is never bravery that drove someone into winning a combat, it is never human spirit. But fear. Pure and deep fear._

_The fear of death, the fear of steel meeting skin, breaking the surface and drawing blood. The fear of pain._

_I had my first taste of fear when I stood up towards a larger boy in the church. We were sparring partners. Though it seemed as though the monk in charge had a twisted sense of judgment. Or maybe he just enjoyed seeing girls being beaten down into a pulp by their larger adversaries. To show that women were the weaker sex, to show that in dominantly, Men would control us, as much as we were to struggle for freedom, for respect. For justice._

_So I was partnered with the lunk of the church. Everybody knew that he had no place to be a priest, he had the mentality of a child, despite his humongous frame. And a brain to match. A stupid bully who knew nothing but to pick on ones that were smaller and weaker then himself. It was revenge, and I knew it very well. I had answered a question the monk's class perfectly, and even corrected him 3 times. He was having his revenge from being embarrassed by a 12 year old in front of his classroom, as well as a few other senior priest's that were present._

_I turn to the far end of the room, spotting the familiar messy black hair standing awkwardly before his female partner, who was at the brink of tears. Though I could see that he had barely laid a finger on the girl. They were rumors of him, of his eyes. True that, Alexes had unique eyes, eyes of liquid gold. For me, staring at them were always a joy, they would always remind me of the sun, rather then my own that reminded me of blood. But either way, it would work 2 ways for him, that they were either irresistible to some girls, or terrify the rest of them._

_"Ok partners, get your stances ready and prepare to spar!"_

_Spar? Is that what he called this exersice of domination? sparring? Yes, I still remember what he said. That line that caused fear to run through my veins cold._

_I had not known that I possessed more strength than any human man could possibly have in their prime as I was a child, I had no need for brute force, preferring to keep my distance from conflict then. So in thus, never knowing this valuable asset I had till this day._

_I remembered my heart beating so quickly, my hands shaking in fear and anxiousness. I could feel the sweat gathering in my palms, making them both cold and hot at the same time. My blood running cold all over my body as I felt light headed. We were suppose to practice block and punches, seeing that even though we are to journey to the road to priesthood, they were always times that we would need to rely on our own strengths, our hands to learn the basics of battling._

_To think that in this world, even an acolyte would need the knowledge of fighting._

_The first strike hit was always the most painful._

_I remembered how the pain shocked me, and how I never expected it to be that painful. True that I have fallen and gotten into my fair share of accidents in time, but I was never punched with that much brute force, concentrated in one area. Which happened to be my jaw at that very moment._

_I had to bite my tongue to ensure that tears did not leak from my eyes. Though it did not work very well._

_I had fallen hard onto the ground, my hands cushioning the impact of the hard wooden floor and my delicate body. I could see through my tear stained eyes, the fat ugly boy laughing stupidly, and not far behind, the monk smirking back at me, not bothering to call anything, not bothering to help me.... Enjoying the pain I was feeling, enjoying the shame I felt._

_"How could you actually hit a girl!?" I heard him say._

_I wonder what were you thinking? When you stood up for me that day?_

_I felt myself being carried up by strong arms, already knowing who it was. I saw hatred in his eyes that day. On how he stared at the fat ugly stupid acolyte before me. As he gave his stupid reasons._

_"Its practice." He muttered. Stupid boy. Stupid boy._

_"It isn't practice when she wasn't even defending herself." He spat back at the boy._

_"Now now Alexes, I was here, and I witness it myself... It was a clean punch my son, she was already in her defense stance, I guess Lardson didn't control his strength..."_

_"And what Kind of teacher are you?" He spatted back at the monk, furious. Hatingly._

_I never knew a man that would hate someone for me, because of me. To protect me._

_"Watch your mouth young Alexes, you might be the supervisor's son, but I am still-"_

_"Still what? A lowly monk who couldn't even pass his test to be a priest? Choosing the lateral into brute force and fighting!? Why did you even pin guys against girls? Knowing that without proper training, that a man can easily overpower a women, is this your idea of showing dominance? Your sick idea of practicing? To have us push around girls!?"_

_He was almost yelling at that point, but only to be hit at, knocked down. Alexes, did that hit hurt you as much as the other hurt me? Was the first hit really the most painful?_

_"Know your place little acolyte." The monk spat, as he proceeded closer to Alexes. Fear pounded into my mind, the fear of someone I cared about about to be hurt._

_That was the first time, in all of my life, That I could not recall what had happened._

_But the next thing I knew, I was in the head office, along with Alexes. Who was grinning happily at me with that handsome smile of his._

_"What had happen?" I remembered asking him._

_"Your amazing Xandria! Why didn't you tell me you were THAT strong! I wouldn't have worried that Lardson would pushed you around! Why did you let him hit you in the first place? We're you trying to scare me!?"_

_I had not understood what was Alexes babbling about, but I found out soon enough from Bishop Lias._

_Apparently, I had stopped the monk from kicking Alexes by grabbing onto his food with my hands, gripping onto it so hard that I had broken bones. But I remembered being behind Alexes before he was being kicked, remembered the fear I felt, before I blanked out._

_But non the less it had frightened me more, knowing of what demonic strength I possessed._

_"Is it true Alexes? Did Xandria indeed, crush your teachers foot?"_

_"Nay sire, I swear on my father's tongue, she had merely tripped him and he had fallen on his own."_

_I could tell that the Bishop did not buy anything from Alexes, yet he chose to let us both off with a warning. I didn't know why he was showing us kindness, or mercy, as Alexes had put it. But I was weary of his actions, Lamia's words and teachings still fresh in my mind, though it seemed duller in Alexes. It was as though he could not recall the pain, that he had suffered 3 years ago when Lamia hanged, yet it was still so fresh in my mind._

_"Xandy" he called me, as I allowed my gaze to fall upon him in the room we shared._

_"Yes Alex?"_

_"What do you think about being a priest?"_

_"Honestly?"_

_"You know you can always be honest with me.."_

_"I don't think I want to be one, Alex, I want to be something else..."_

_"Like what Xandy?"_

_"I don't know. But just not this."_

_"You do know that you can choose."_

_"But we know very well what they do to us Alex, you feel it too? The pressure they put on us? The silent let downs as they nudge us to embrace priesthood upon everything else?"_

_Alexes nodded, the pain in his eye evident._

_"I want to be a wizard Xandy, The magic here, it is wonderful. What we do, the time magic we cast, it is so wonderful, but so unfullfiling... I feel as though there is a void within me, I want to be a Wizard to fill that void Xandy, I want to learn more about magic."_

_"But how can we? We are but children, and acolyte's being governed by the likes of these people. And you with your father here, makes it all the more worst."_

_"Indeed it does Xandy, how it hurts me so, that I am forced into something I do not want to become. How I despise it so, oh how I wish they were a way for me to learn more, about the elements, and not just about god and his will."_

_"What about Bishop Lias. He learns magic."_

_Indeed it was true, I had seen the bishop many times, at corners and at times where one would not normally notice. I did. I saw him conjure ice, I saw him conjure fire. Both which as a priest, you would never learn. Stating that being influenced and manipulating the law of magic was against God's will. And it was wrong that the wizards of Geffen were so foolishly researching methods of controlling more and more stronger elements._

_"How do you know? Did you see him reading out of any books?"_

_I grinned at the spark that came to life in his eyes._

_"Yes, I saw him walking through a church wall before, many times. And coming out with books, books with words I do not understand..."_

_"You mean, you think?"_

_"Yes, I do, I think Bishop Lias has a secret library of spell books!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Helious frowned as a cloud conveniently covered the moon ray that illuminated his reading. He did not want to risk casting any fire spells that might draw any attention to himself, it would be bad enough being caught in the cometary at this time of night, and him being a wizard with intentions to unearth a body, would look all too much like a dark wizard rummaging through for some spiritual bones.

It was already 1am, as the moon was in the right direct phase and angle. Yet there was no sign of Elva anywhere. Helious sighed and muttered a spell of shadows, allowing him to blend better in the night, and to avoid eyes roaming onto him from the dimly lit windows of the church he could see in the distance.

He had not manage to see Jada the next day, she had to rush off to Payon with her guild to handle a recent uprising of undead, allowing him the time so sleep and prepare. He wasn't so sure that he would have gone through with this if he'd seen Jada.

"You shouldn't hide yourself that way, I could only see your hair. And it isn't a very pleasant sight to see red in the midst of darkness."

Helious turned slowly, only to face eyes of steel that seemed to pierce through him staring back at his own ember eyes.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people?"

Elva let loose a deep throaty laugh that made Helious smile. It was the first time ever seeing the girl smile. She looked a thousand times more radiant then before.

"You would never know what my mother would have thought me..."

"Did you say something?" Helious blinked as he looked at Elva, who was now facing her back towards him, walking through the border between the higher spiritual graves. She turned back, only giving another mysterious smile that caused his heart to skip a beat.

"You know, you should smile more often."

"If they were things to smile about, I would then... Maybe soon I shall be smiling more.."

"Uhh, Ok, I don't get what you mean, but Ok.."

Elva winked at Helious before urging him to follow her deeper into the cemetary.

"I feel like we're in some sorta horror movie."

"Well, your a Wizard, who can most possibly blow an inferno with a flick of a finger, and I, a priest who exorcise the dead so often I think I smell like them... somehow I don't think we'd fit into the roll of people who get murdered in horror movies."

Helious chuckled at the dark humor, before Elva stopped.

"Here it is, Bishop Lias the Seconds Grave."

"Wonder where Bishop Lias the 3rd's grave is."

"Well, though in public it stated that Bishop Lias the 3rd had died while taking part in the War of Dark Matter, there is a different saying in the church."

"Really? What so?"

"That he was killed, assassinated by his own right hand."

"And who was that?"

"Nobody really could tell, he had plenty of 'right hands' as far as his concerned. The more he made some people feel closer to him, the more loyalty they'd serve him I guess."

"So this is his father's grave?"

"Yes, it is. Now start digging."

"Why can't I just use magic?"

"Because, it'll be detected, I might be on night watch tonight, but they're always back up not far away, and if magic is detected, they won't need me to call for them to come running here like mad dogs."

"Ok, Ok, I'll dig"

"Wait, come here.."

Helious did as he was told, taking a step closer towards the smaller priestess, as she closed her eyes, placing her hands lightly onto his chest.

In a low tone, he could her her mumbling quickly, as he felt power surge onto his body, as though he felt much lighter, as though the things around him were somehow moving slower.

"I've increased your molecules, you'll feel lighter and work faster this way. But the spell is temporary, and your going to feel abit dizzy later, so work quickly before the spell runs out!"

Helious nodded, grabbing hold onto the shovel and trusting it into the hard dirt. Though the shovel felt lighter then it was earlier, with the combined dirt he was digging out. It was no simple task, Elva had to keep watch in case of someone else coming to see, so she was no help. He was alone in digging the grave 6 feet under, only to uncover a beautifully engraved mahogany wooden coffin.

"Your done pretty quickly."

"I might be a wizard, but that doesn't mean that I'll be the ones who only focus in the aspect of magic. Being physically fit is too an important part of a wizard. Magic drains from your body as well as your mind, so its important to have a balance. Don't you feel anything after casting a spell?"

"Not a simple spell like that, unless cast repeatedly and quickly. I carry around food with me to keep me nourished, god bless those foolish wizards who starve themselves of energy by not eating after casting multiple spells."

"Anyway, before the spell runs out and I'll be too tired to refill the hole, open the coffin and check the bones."

"Here, before I open the coffin. Rub this on your nose."

"Yggdrasil Leaves?"

"Yes, although we usually use that to revive those who have fainted in battle, its also good for blocking out the smell of decay. I'm already use to the smell, but..."

"Don't worry about me, like I said, I'm not as frail as the other wizards you've seen around."

"As expected." She smiled as she yanked open the coffin.

Helious braced himself for the smell of decay that usually came with a body. But oddly enough the smell did not come too. As he looked at the coffin, the orgin came to show itself.

The interior of the coffin was covered with Yggdrasil leaves. Preserving the body as much as possible, and killing off all smells of decay. It was normally used for richer and more noble people, who had the money to afford Yggdrasil leaves. He guessed that a high bishop's coffin wouldn't spare the expense either.

The body had indeed decayed till the bone, though they were no maggots in sight. Bones strangely clean from natural rotting.

"The magic of the Yggdrasil.." Elva muttered as she picked up the pelvic bone of the skeleton. Examining it closely with a critical eye.

"What is it?"

"It is confirmed, this body is female. Aged around 18-25, by the immaturely grown pelvic bones. Lamia was said to be around that age wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"She didn't even had the time to mature into a real women..." Helious heard Elva muttered, her voice somewhat strained.

"Check the neck.."

Elva placed the bone down gently, before picking up the skull as well as the spinal bone leading towards it.

"Broken discs, proven that it was strangulation that killed her."

"Then it is true, the journal is real."

_"This is the body of Lamia Lightstorm, the tragic priestess who had hun a hundred years ago due to the corruption of the church...."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Helious noticed that the black robed priestess seemed more silent then usual, as she glanced enigmatically as Helious continued to push the dirt back onto the grave as gentle as he could.

"She is being respected, at least..."

"But not for who she really is, but as another.."

"Why does it bother you so?"

For a moment it seemed as though he had tapped into a hidden hurt within the girl. But her eyes quickly changed, as the second flicked by.

"Because, she's one of the squad. She's like me, she wears the same robes, she was suppose to be the greatest priestess... Yet she ended up here. Dead, forgotten...."

"But even so..isn't that in the past.."

"I know, but it could have been me..."

It was as her her voice had trailed off far away. Helious couldn't pin the source of her anguish, he barely knew anything about her either ways. In fact, he wasn't even sure of her age. All he knew was her name, and the similarity that they had shared together, of the addiction to history, to the Arcane arts. Why was it that she, was so interested in this art that so many would shy from? Especially a girl as powerful of a priestess as she was. Why?

But a sudden tingle seemed to snap both him and Elvanna from their traced stupor, the vibration of the air around them wasn't right, he could feel the runes around them being disrupted from another force.

Helious turned his body, only to narrowly miss a dead flow of compressed energy in a form of a spirit sphere. The tree beside him took the full force of the energy ball, cracking into pieces and causing it to explode.

'We've been discovered!'

Panic set through his mind. As much as he was feared as a powerful wizard, he never crossed into the lines of hurting an innocent human, much less use his offensive magic that would kill in a blow. There was nothing he could do. Before a flash of wind blew beside him. He turned only to see that Elvanna had already increased her own agility, and quickly punching the novice monk in the gut, before casting what seemed to be a spell that took away his consciousness.

"Wha-I've never seen a priest skill like that before..."

"Its actually healing, I healed him. But in a different way."

"I don't really understand, but we have to get out of here before anyone misses him, and comes after us."

"Don't worry, he won't remember seeing us here."

"Wha-"

"I'll explain it to you later, but till then, lets just cover the grave, and get outta here."

Helious nodded, pushing back the last amount of dirt onto the grave, before turning to leave. Only to turn back, as Elvanna walked towards the grave, putting her hand lightly onto the freshly dug dirt, and in his amazement, seemingly speeding up the life of the dirt, making it older and older. So to the point that it was as though the grave was not disturbed at all.

"Ok, now we can go."

He indeed, had many things to find out about her. Many, many things.

"Come to my place, your covered with dirt. Don't want you going back to your girlfriend looking like that. You'd have too much explaining to do, and you smell of cemetery dirt."

"There's a difference?"

"When your a priest, you can tell things that are associated with the dead, Jada might not be as powerful as I am, but she would be a fool not to notice the incredible stench you carry with you, as well as other priests. The reason why we can catch some of the grave diggers so easily is not because of how they looked, but the smell of decay that follows them soon after, we're more trained to pick up those scents, to estimate healing limits as well as tell the difference between a ghoul and a higher level of decayed undead."

"...Wow..."

"Indeed, so please do follow me."

Helious nodded in reply, walking beside the priestess through the streets and into the nobler part of Prontera, he had to admit that he was partially surprised that she had lead him into a large cottage.

"You live here alone?"

"Yes, the rent here is pretty high, but I find the comfort that this house gives can be compared to no other."

"Yea, it does have alot of space.."

Not that a normal person could tell. Like him, the house was almost filled with books at every imaginable corner. One would think that the place was stuffy, but to a person like him, it was a perfect set up for a comfortable home. A home so much like his.

"I'll take a bath first, and we can discuss about the journal when I come out, make yourself at home, just don't dirty my carpet." she replied promptly, before heading and disappearing into the showers.

Helious let loose a sigh, feeling the muscles in his body starting to ache as the speed spell had begun to worn out. Without much thought he plopped onto the couch closest, and once again remove the book from his bag, this time, only to observe the very book itself.

So ordinary in every way.

Yet it might be one of the greatest artefactual discovery in a hundred years.

Indeed, the bones said it all.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_It had been almost 6 months since Alexes and I snucked into Bishop Lias's secret library, and the hidden knowledge within had then, startled me so. They were countless of books dealing with forbidden magic, magic that a priest should never be near, more over caught practising. But Alexes had found a great draw to the magic tomes that were hidden away from the church. The runes were complicated, but it seemed as though I did not have as much as a hard time as Alexes in translating and memorizing them. I guess it came along with my own photographic memory. _

_So the days drew on, we would only dare to sneak into the Bishop's library in the dead of the night, not wanting to risk getting caught. I had feared, if we did, we would be doomed to the same fate as Lamia had suffered. Only to be remembered as demonic students who took the temptation into the the darker arts instead of praising and embracing the lord._

_But still the runes facinated both of us. And it seemed in no time, we had practically devoured all most of the knowledge in the books, understanding the basic concept of magic, of its origins as well as our very own nature in power. _

_It seemed as though the very nature of our healing magic had originated from the Arcane arts. _

_It too seemed, as though that from understanding the very source of our magic, Alexes and myself had improved much more in our daily school work, it amazed me, that the churches teachings of the origins of our magic were so different from the books that we would read in the dead of the night._

_But non the less the priests and priestess's that thought us both, had proclaimed we were somehow more gifted then others, that the lord had favoured us, we were told that we would go far in the our career as priestess._

_Had they only known the true reasons behind our sucess._

_Although we were not but little mices sneaking in the pits of the night, desperately to seek and learn new magic and understanding more, we were naught foolish, we always did make the most certain that every single book was put perfectly back into place, that every hair was removed, that every single spec of dirt was at its place. _

_But Alas, we should have never touched the book that the bishop had brought back on that omnicious night._

_I could not read the arcane runes on the book. But I knew from it, it was a powerful and deadly book. Even in the safety of the bishop's library, he dared not leave the book unattended, chosing to place curses and magical barriers around the book. All the more inticing to children our age, don't you think?_

_But either way, there was no way that we could have broken the seal that the bishop had placed onto the book, at that point, the only thing the both of us could do was simply read and understand Arcane magic, the very basic points and rules of manipulating the dangerous magic._

_We had not tried, or rather, did not dare to try any spells, not even the simpliest of them, the spell of concerntration that would allow any arcane wizard to see the microscopic runes that floated all around us. It was as said, that in every element, there had to be a core, a chain of rapidly moving cores of magic and element all around us._

_Wizards too, in the academy had learnt the basics of what we had learnt, only not as in depth as to our extent. It seemed as though Arcane chains were the smallest amongst the elements. Where Water and Earth were the biggest. Fire and Lightning, though visibly harder to see, was also harder to control, whilst Ice and Metal remained the most easiest to manipulate. _

_As the normal element would be seen with trained wizard's eyes. Arcane runes were only visible to those who had the basics of wizardry sight, and knew the places to look for them. Though arcane seemed to be all around us, moving the very space and time we live in, didn't nessecarily mean that it was the easiest to see. In fact it was known that Wizards who only focused on seeking the magic, without understanding them, would often meet a horrible end to his or her short life. It was said that if one did not fully understand how arcane work, that the concentration level of magic one would place into their eyes would be so great, that sed person's eyes, would merely just explode._

_As though the warning in the book was not bad enough, I had remembered seeing Bishop Lias in all his presence, walking with nothing but his sense of sound. A dark blinker would often cover his eyes after his discovery of the heavily enchanted book. _

_An obvious point to show that he had attempted the darker and more powerful spells in the book without fully understanding them. But knew enough to escape going blind. Though that did not deter him to spread the word of the lord, preaching as he was covering his eyes, taking the suffering of darkness to himself to help atone for the sins of the world._

_What bullshit._

_Only an idiot would swallow his words so willingly. Yet Alexes and I were surrounded by a church full of them. Blindly following the faith in Bishop Lias's hands. Though as much as how I thought he was stupid. I knew I should not have underestimated him either ways._

_As time went by, both Alexes and I only serve to grow closer to one and other, as well as more isolated from the rest of the church. He was my senior, so we had to endure some days where our classes had not crossed one and other. Enduring the pain of isolation alone was not good for me, but it had made me stronger, thicker, and less thoughtful the day I choked the life out of all the wreched dogs of the church._

_It seemed as though God had given me a gift on the day of my 13th birthday, on the cold morning of November. I had awoken with blood inbetween my legs, not knowing how or why, panic had set forth into my mind that I was dying, being eaten alive by some demonic spirit. Crying, I had ran towards Alexes's father for consult, I had feared that the days and nights of me spending in the dark musky library, going through hidden and forbidden books had finally caught up to me. That faith and god was punishing me for the very abomination that I was. _

_Father Azaria merely laughed it off, showing me to the priestess's room where the basics of life were explained to me, as part and partial of myself growing up. I find it funny, that I had such vast knowledge of the arcane magic, of the very being of magic itself, yet failed to even understand my own body. But the blood, non the less was a significant of something. That I was growing, that I was becoming stronger. That I was closer into breaking into freedom from this accursed place. Though I did not feel much difference, I had guessed that the people in the church did see a difference. Esperically those of the opposite sex._

_I could be blind and still notice the stares of lust the boys would give as I walked through the corridor, true enough that I had matured faster then most girls, but it was still degrading, feeling as though I was some sort of show pony. For people to watch and pet. It was uncomfortable, when the priestess's stared forcing me to wear bra's, and I had used as much excuses as I could in the earlier times of my 13 summer of life, but then succumb to the tight restraning piece as the stares would often be lesser then it usually was when I had them on. Either way, the newer emotions that came to me had not been plesant either. I had found myself looking at Alexes more often then usual, and also seeing him in a different way. As well as the other acolyte's in the church._

_Though I could never tell how you felt when you looked at me. It was as though you were the only one I could read so well, yet not know what were your true feelings as well. I found myself going red everytime Alexes had smile at me, feeling to much out of my skin, I would dwell into the notes I made from the books in the forbidden library. Alexes and I continued to scower through for newer spells and reading material in the library, yet after almost a year from starting to study the arts, we were no where near good enough to even cause a small fire. Let alone focus our will enough to see the chain runes that were supposedly all around us. No matter how good we did understand the magic, we simply did not have the spiritual power and the right training to focus our strengths at summoning hostile elements. The teaching of the church was a complete opposite on what we were trying to learn here. It was fruitless, and both of us knew why._

_We needed a teacher. _

_But funny how that the faiths were actually playing us all along, stringing us all along. Then came the night a loud bang came onto the room of both of our doors. _

_I was sitting on the bed, going over a simple arcane spell to slow the movement around the area of casting, when High Bishop Elisha stormed into the room, along with 3 other church council members with black robes._

_Before we had enough time to even speak, she had silenced us both by the binding spell of Divana. They would not even look at us as we were brought away from our comfotable beds, before being thrown into a dungeoun below the church. A dungeoun I never knew had existed till then......_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Helious, its your turn to take a shower."

Helious blinked rapidly, rubbing away the itchyness that was gathering around his eyes, before glancing up at Elva, who stood before him in nothing but a T shirt and shorts.

"They were caught by Bishop Elisha..."

He could see Elva blink in confusion for a moment, before her eyes darted towards the book in hand. He could see her shoulder slump in the dark.

"High Bishop Elisha was one of Lias's whores, as the rumours went in the church, she would do whatever it took to be in the seat of power. He would control her as he would like, she was nothing but a pawn in his game for dominatio of the magic and church council back then. She was a strong high priestess no doubt, even her name is remembered till today, though not in a good way..."

"What happened to her?"

"She died as well, it was a gruesome death, even it was recorded to this day, she was apparently used as a sacrifice for a summoning spell. He body was almost torned apart completely to make a portal for a nether being to walk through to this dimension."

"How did you know that?"

"Exorsicm Squad? Remember? I know more about the darker details of the church than most ordinary priest would. You'd be surprise on how many dark rituals were conducted using priest's blood and organs back then."

Heliuos nodded as he placed the book down neatly on the table, getting back onto his feet, he took the towel that was hanging beside conviniently, before wordlessly walking into the bathroom.

Different thoughts of different matters seemed to be buzzing around in his mind, of the things that had happened a hundred years back, oddly enough that the journal seemed to be effecting him as a person. The words that were written so hauntingly plastered into his head of the suffering of the young women named Xandria.

Elvanna had already told him that they were no records of the women in the Exorsicm Squad, as well as the priest ranks back then, that the records back then were either too unaccurate or too destroyed to really pin it down to the girl herself. And it seemed as though those who might have had been aquianted one way or another to the girl or Alexes himself were long dead. Their only connection to the girl was through Lamia, the corpse that laid resting in the bishop's grave. But how much proof can the journal really give?

Helious spotted Elvanna reading through the journal as he stepped out of the shower. Her eyes brieftly meeting his, sending a silent, yet very apparent shock through the mere sight. She stood up, before walking towards him, her eyes unreadable, the sent of lavender and honet once more filling his nostrils and senses, clouding it, sending him into a sweet trance.

"Helious."

It tooked Helious awhile to compose himself, before answering the smaller girl.

"Yes?"

"Why are you with Jada?"

"Why do you ask? I am with her because I love her, that it all."

"....Really? What is it about her that you love so much?"

Helious smiled at the question, knowing already what to answer, it had been a question that was directed to him so many times before already, it was as though the answers came indefinetly, like answering a simple qustion from a textbook.

"Its because of her liveliness, of how she radiates warmth, on how she's so beautiful, so understanding...that her smile is enough to make my darkest day to my happiest.. that-" He was cut off before he could say more.

"Those are answers that even the shallowest man can think of, and I know that your smarter than that. Why do you love her? Does she connect with you like no other? Understand you as though she was a part of you? Love you for all that you really are? And not someone your pretending to be? Hoping that if you acted the way long enough you would be the person? I just don't understand, why would someone like you, be attracted to someone so...so.."

"So what?"

"So cold like her."

"What do you mean? Jada is one of the most warmest and kindest person I've ever known!"

"Is she? I had heard that she had put her very own flesh and blood into the church, instead of taking him into her home."

"I..."

"True enough, Jada was always known as Jada the virtues, Jada of the light, Jada the peaceful, the gospeller, the rightous... but as far as I'm concerned, she is nothing but what her title says about her... Nothing more then a shell of what a person's suppos-"

He couldn't stop himself. As he stared wrathfully at the smaller priestess glancing back up at him, her hand on her cheek on where had Helious had slapped her. Her eyes showing a moment of hurt, before changing into something he couldn't read. He had regretted hitting her the instant he did. But it was as though she was provoking him in a way, poking at things that he had never even realised till this day, was Jada really just a person of light? But not a person? Of such coldness and emptiness that she would forstall her human emotions for the church?

Heliuos said no more, as he took both the book and his belongings, before reaching for the door.

"You know what I said was true I apologize for stepping out of line, but I will not take my words back Helious, I know your smarter then that. Please, don't leave.. I still need to discuss my discoveries..."

Rage still boiled inside his blood, as his grip on the foor knob tightened. His eyes shut tightly, blocking out the unknown pain and rage coming from him.

"Please...I'm sorry..."

With gritted teeth, Helious allowed his hand to loosen its grip on the door knob, partially sindging it with the magic that poured out of his hands at the very moment. People commenting about his and Jada's relationship was never a problem for him. Why was he allowing such words to get under his skin so much? There was something terribly wrong with him. And he needed to find out before he did anything more reckless. He had not been acting himself these days.

"What is it you needed to say?" Helious growled.

"I was reading the book while you were showering, and it stated of Bishop Lias's library... I think it is the very same one that we were in the other day."

"Whats your point?"

"Well, I had gone back into the library this morning, and had discovered a paticular thing."

"Which is?"

"Remeber the piece of paper? The one that you had said was torned from the tome of Zhytrial Nightlom, well I had found some traces of the paper's decay in the library as well."

"Which means...oh lord.. it can't be.."

"Yes, I think its a high possibility, that the book of remembarance, was the book that Alexes and Xandria had found, but could not acess. The rot was a near match, only that the condition of the page you found is in extremely good shape, whilst the smell of the rot of papers in the library differed otherwise."

"So what does this mean?"

"I'm not so sure myself, but I guess your going to need to read more of the journal of Xandria to find out."

"So what are you going to do while I read the jouirnal?"

"Well for starters, to decode the page, I'm still no where near where I need to be. I guess you can go back for now, you know where I live now, so come anytime you wish to see me. Or maybe if your just feeling lonely."

Helious swore he saw the younger girl winking at him as he exited the cottage.

He had paced himself quickly, he did not want the dark priestess to see that, indeed, a blush had crept up onto his face unwillingly.

What was that feeling he felt? As though she was so familiar. The feeling that had not fade since he had saw her in the library. It was preposterous is so many ways, on how he could feel as though he had known her for the longest time. yet know virtually nothing about her. Who truly, was Elvanna Synthesis? He needed to find out, for the sake of his research, as well for his very own sake. He knew, he knew deep inside, and she did too. That if she had not taunted him, provoked him about Jada, they would have very well inavietly ended up on the floor together.

------------------------------------------------------------

The extra key into Jada's apartment fitted perfectly, as the door clinked open silently. Helious made his way silently through the apartment, only to spot his beloved sleeping soundly on the couch, along with a smaller figure that laid beside her in the form of her cousin. It seemed as though he had once again disregraded the church rules, and came to stay with his beloved cousin. But Helious wondered brieftly, how would Jada react the next morning upon finding both her little cousin who had snuck out, and her aloof boyfriend that had disappeared into thin air materialize once again.

He had to say, her reaction was almost predictable.

While she seemed glad that Helious was back with her safety, her feelings for her younger cousin seemed to differ.

"What were you thinking Leon!? The Bishop's would be worry sick about you!"

"But-but I got lonely! And I just wanted to be with you!" the child sobbed.

"Child! You had disrespected the rules of the church that is suppose to lead you to the path of light! The priests and priestess's will be worry sick of you, worrying where you are! Why had you not thought of their feelings?"

"I-I.."

Helious almost felt sorry for the younger boy, he knew that the lost of parents would take a huge toll on anyone, not that he knew his own parents. He had no bonds to any maternal figure to be severed with in the beggining. But he had to guess that the pain would be immense. Especially since the boy was at the very place where his parents had both perish in a whirl wind of arcane magic. Foolish wizards that thought they understood enough...

"Come Leon, I must bring you to the church and tell the bishops that you are fine."

"But They Don't even CARE for me! All they want me to do is sit still and be a good child! They don't love me like how mom and dad do!"

"Don't ever say that boy! I was raised in the church when I was a child, and I was loved plentily!"

"Its because your mom and dad were alive then! Uncle Ben and Aunt Ena were alive to love you then!"

This didn't look like it was going to end well, Helious could see that Jada's cheeks were already flushing, a feat that would happen if the priestess was either angry, or extremely embarassed. Or maybe even with the mixture of both.

Helious somehow knew what was coming next, but he didn't want to be the one who would step down and just let the child take something like that for merely missing somone.

He caught hold of Jada's hand before she could strike a slap onto the boys face. She seemed as surprise as the younge Leon was.

"Look, Jada... aren't you being a little tough on the kid? I mean, all he wanted was to see you..."

"So your taking his side now!?"

Helious groaned inwardly. True that Jada was a beautiful and kind person, but there was just this part of her personality he could not understand or comprehend well. On why she had to follow the rules of the church so strictly, of how devoted she was to the place, that she would even forsake her own blood.

_'__But not a person? Of such coldness and emptiness that she would forstall her human emotions for the church?'_

Helious quickly dispelled the words that ran through his mind, letting Jada's hand free, as she huffed.

"I need to run some church errands." she huffed without another glance back, taking her books with her before leaving.

Helious noted that Leon was staring at him blankly. As he tried to break a small smile onto his own face.

"Why didn't you just let her hit me?"

That was something he did not expect.

"What? You actually wanted her to hit you??"

"She would have felt guilty about it later, and eventually allow me to stay here... Instead, now she's going to apologize to **you **and ask you to move in with her."

Helious was shocked at the amount of dark emotions that was attacted to those words, the words that were aimed towards him.

"Don't mistake me tyke- I love your cousin, but I don't think I'm going to move in with her ju-"

"**LIAR!!!! **You would shame her if you did not move in with her, Or marry her in fact! I know what you two do, I am not a foolish child who just idles around like the others! You've changed her! She was never like this! She was never this way! Un-until **you** stepped into our lives. You Ruin EVERYTHING!" The young boy yelled, tears clearly streaming down his cheeks, he did not bother to hide them, before giving Helious one more look of pure spite, the little boy ran out from the room, Helious already knowing that there was only but one place that the boy would head to.

It would not be wise to make chase either way.

Sighing heavily, he sat in the empty apartment. Knowing that he had nothing to do for the day, there was only but one thing that would really peek his interests right now.

He once more flipped open the pages of the past, drowning himself, allowing himself to be once more, the silent companion that trailed behind the shadow of the demon child. Xandria Elstinia.

------------------------------------------------------------

_We were locked inside the dungeoun for 4 days and 4 nights, before Bishop Lias came to our resque, I remembered seeing him yelling at the guard that had threw us down here, as well as the faint sounds of Bishop Elisha apologizing profoundly to the bishop. _

_"I- I-a-I'm sorry Milord! Its just that I thought.. I thought!"_

_"Silence women! You have no right to speak, nor accuse those who have not been proven guilty!"_

_If I were any other acolyte, I would have already been idolizing the Bishop from coming to the resque, of such pitiful creatures locked under the prisons of the church. But it seemed that within the darkness of the dungeoun, was where both Alexes and I would have developed our first spec of Arcane magic._

_Alexes couldn't see in the dark, as well as I could. But it seemed in the darkness, it was easier to concentrate and see the arcane chains. He had mastered the vision. The very solid ground of knowing and seeing the chains of arcane runes that floated enigmaticly around us all. As for I, I had not the spirutual power and concentration he had, but it seemed as though, in the darkest corners of the prison, being damp, cold, and hungry, had activated something deep inside myself. As though something inside me had awakened. I had found that my sense of hearing had improved so much more, as well as my sight. Even in the distance, I could already hear the falseness of Bishop's Elisha's voice, as well as the glee in Bishop Lias's own voice._

_It was a set up._

_I had told Alexes quickly of what I had aquired, as he did to me. We were both in this together, there was no one else I would trust more then him, we need not have secrets from ourselves, as he had accepted me for who I am, and me who he was. Funny though I never knew much on how you looked at me with such acceptance, such love. I loathed that I could not accept myself for the darker creature I was, but embraced the darkness that Alexes had. Did he turn away from his own darkness? I never knew for sure, but I guess it would be true, seeing that it was his hesitance that had caused his own downfall._

_But at that moment, it seemed that both of us had embraced our dark sides at the very moment, preparing ourselves for what was going to come._

_Surely enough the Bishop had free'd both Alexes and I. But of course, not without its concequences._

_He knew._

_He had known for a long time, that we were looking through his books, in his library. _

_But he did not tell, no, though I knew in my soul that he knew, yet he chose to continue our torture from there, to put us in misery. I guess then he thought that 2 pawns would serve better then 2 dead acolyte's. _

_He had targeted the blame onto Father Azralia, Alexes's father, and my saviour. Of commiting and practising arcane magic, as well as trying to influence us both._

_We had wanted to protest, but the judgement was made in public, and we both knew, as well as Father Azralia, that if we had spoken out, we would all hang that very day. But I guess that Alexes's father's death was the very first trigger of my menisfestation of hatred for the Bishop._

_Father Azralia would not even look at the both of us when he was about to hang. He denied nothing, nor did he try to defend himself. _

_The look on Alexes face that day was enough to break my heart. The look of hurt that his father would die protecting him. _

_Revenge, oh revenge, how sweet you will be._

_When I drink from you I shall see. _

_That revenge, the sweetest drink to be._

_Father Bishop came to the both of us that night._

_We already knew what he was going to say, we knew of what he planned to do. But it was already decided between us._

_To buy our time._

_To lay low for now, to learn._

_After all, for the Bishop to have come to the both of us._

_We already knew that we had found our teacher for the arcane arts._

_At least, for now._

------------------------------------------------------------

Helious felt his unterior senses firing up, but already knowing the aura that was coming towards him.

Jada stood at the door of her apartment, her face once again flushed. But not from anger this time, Helious smiled knowingly that despite what, the little tyke named Leon was right.

He did know his cousin well enough to know that she would come back to apologize.

Though Helious hoped that the other one of what Leon thought his cousin was going to ask was not true.

"Helious-san..."

"Its alright Jada, its alright..."

They embraced softly against each other. Helious already soaking in the freshness of her scent. Yet at the very same time, wishing that the scent was something else then its own...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Helious glanced queerly at the portrait of a poem that was placed on the wall of the church library. Beside himself, he could hear Jada's soft murmurs of wisdom, as she thought her younger cousin some of the history of the Prontera church, along with the names and ranks of past priest's and priestesses. True enough that some of the syllabus currently had much to do about learning the pasts of great priest's and priestess's.

The poem seemed all too familiar to Helious, as though he had read it somewhere before. He briefly glanced at both Jada and Leon, only to receive a cold stare from the younger boy, as to the warmer smile of his older cousin.

"Jada, who was the person who wrote that poem?" he asked queerly.

"Hah, I know! It's from brother Swift, former 12th seat of the support division at the 3' AQ year 0376 brother Swift was only 19 when he wrote that poem, and is also known back then for writing beautiful yet hauntingly dark poems as well as works of literatures that boggled the mind!" Leon answered proudly.

"Excellent Leon! You're finally getting the things I'm teaching you!"

Helious could see the happiness beaming from the young acolyte's face, he even ignored the smirk that the young boy was giving to him. Besides, the name that young Leon gave to him was sufficed to help refresh his memory and pin point the name that was mentioned.

He had read about the name in the book, along with the poem that was framed onto the wall. A poem that was indeed, not written by Brother Swift.

"Does this Brother Swift have any living decadence now?"

"Actually, he does. His grandson is actually another high priest in the church, I've seen him now and then, and he does look much like his grandfather... but why would you want to know?" Jada asked non coherently.

"I'm just a fan of his work, that's all, but I would like very much to meet up with him, if its possible..."

Helious could see the happiness glow in Jada's eyes. Seeing her smile broadly at the notion of him finally opening up to the church's teachings and ways. Though Helious's intentions were very much the opposite.

He really did want to face the man whose grandfather plagiarised and stole Xandria's writings and poems from the church.

"So... do you think you can set a meeting up? Maybe anytime soon?"

"Of course! I'm a particular fan of his grandfather's writings as well!" Jada practically beamed as she spoke, finally stumbling upon something that interested the both of them. And indeed those things were rare to find.

Helious nodded, satisfied by his girlfriend's answer, before turning his concentration on a basic spell book he had found in the church about priest spells. Spells like healing and increasing ones agility were simple enough to learn, as they both had large similarities with minor arcane spells that Helious had already mastered, though it seemed that the more complicated spells like Magnum Exorsimus, Magnificent, Gloria, and Assumptio had other properties that he could not quite understand.

He guessed that it was natural that the church would not reveal these spells to the public just like that. If the general public would understand the concepts of these advance spells. Helious assumed that the priest population would decrease in a certain number. But then again they were always the people who were simply good in nature and desired to help people for a living.

Someone like Jada, for examples.

"Hey Helious..."

"Hmm?"

"Which poem of Brother Swift do you enjoy reading the most?"

"Orbs of golden eyes." He replied instantly, earning a strange glance from his girlfriend.

" What? Are you sure? I've never heard of a poem titled that before... how does it go?"

Helious took a quick breath, before reciting the simple poem that he had memorized from Xandria's journal.

_With you I always see,_

_Such orbs of sun, with glee,_

_The highlights of its emotion, _

_Filled with such sad devotion,_

_I wish that I could revel, _

_In such what thoughts they often hide,_

_To know what lies behind,_

_Those orbs of golden eyes. _

It was one of her younger poems, where they weren't all filled with such sad meanings, it was a particularly simple one, dedicated to Alexes. The theme was obvious enough, seeming that she described Alexes with eyes of liquid gold.

"Don't you mean Sunset Eyes? The words a slightly different, but I guess it is from Brother Swift, it's a sweet poem I suppose, not one of his most provocative ones..."

That was because he had stolen the poem from a 14 year old girl. The bastard had naught a single creative brain cell in his empty head to even come out with a proper essay, much less poems that were immortalized till now, and even learnt about in the syllabus of current students.

Elva had been in contact with Helious the past few weeks, though only managing to translate the utter smallest fractions of the page. It was frustrating to know that he had given her such an important page. But then again he always did enjoy the small short encounters he had with her. It was strange, being with the dark haired priestess at times though. They had often meet at the desolated library in the church during the nights to discuss what had they discovered, as well as going through some arcane runes and exchanging different types of books from different authors.

Though he would not admit it, Helious did look forward to see the dark robed priestess, it was just she was so different from Jada, so dangerously different. Yet seemingly she never did judge him for what he was doing, never questioned anything about him, and never expected anything but the next arcane rune that he would reveal and teach her.

But being with her seemed to guilt Helious into spending more time with Jada. Even she had noticed that Helious would be doing things with her that he would normally brush off. Like staying in the library whilst she thought her cousin, as well as following her through some of her travels. Jada was an independent girl herself, but it still didn't stop Helious from doing what he did.

Though the times spent with her was pleasant, it always lacked the lustre and spark that he had with Elvanna. But seemingly that Jada had no objections against his actions; he merely went with the flow of things.

"Why are you always around." Muttered the annoyed acolyte as Helious purchased a small cone of ice cream for the both of them.

"Well, I enjoy being around your cousin, as well as with you."

"No, that isn't true." Muttered the child, almost hostilely. It seemed the more time he spent with Jada, the more little Leon was hostile towards the wizard.

"What do you mean it isn't true?"

"Well you don't seem very Happy being with her."

"What?"

"Never mind." Replied the child, cutting their usually short conversations even shorter, as Helious spot Jada walking out of the church.

"The church just reported in, I'm needed to head on to Glast Heim... It seemed as though they were some Dark Illusions spotted at the abbey... I'm gonna go with some higher ranked priest and priestess's."

"Do you want me to come along?"

He could feel Jada falter slightly, he knew that she didn't like the notion of dealing with undead beings. Though as powerful as she was, she would always describe to him after missions like those, she felt a certain degree of disdain along with being powerless to help end the sufferings of such poor lost souls. Souls that were lost to the Dark Lord.

"I do not want to impose..."

"No, you're not. I want to go because I don't want to see you hurt."

Jada smiled softly and nodded, before allowing her fingers to slide and intertwine with his own.

"When do we leave then?"

"Soon, the party is going to gather in 30 minutes, I'll have to rush back and get my equipment. You should get yourself equipped as well, the battle will not be one that I would enjoy."

-----------------------

He was almost surprised to see Elvanna in the same party, as well as some other dark robed priest's, though Helious could see the discomfort that showed evidently on Jada's face when she found out they were in the same party. It seemed that even now, the normal priest and priestess's were wary of ones from the Exorcism Squad.

"What's wrong? You seem tense." Helious whispered, though already knowing the answer, maybe he could get some answers from Jada, seeming as she's on the other side of the fence in this whole church hierarchy.

"It's nothing; I guess I'm just nervous."

"No, it's not. Jada, please..."

Helious felt kinda bad for manipulating Jada's emotions into getting information, but he was a curious person by nature, and he really did want to see what the average priest thought of an advance level Exorcism priest. Elvanna had told him before that she was the 2nd seat in the squad. Having to send someone of her rank would mean that there was something big going on.

"Well, to be honest I don't... feel comfortable around those priests..."

"Why?"

".....I can't really say now... not while we're on a mission with them.. but I'll tell you later on Ok? Promise..."

"Okay." Helious replied half heartedly, he was use to getting information fast and efficient, it disappointed him slightly knowing that his curiosity would only be satisfied later on, but at least she had promised an answer instead of nothing.

Helious was even more surprised to see both Helena and Elric in the party too, which including them, would make 6 people. Helious, Jada, Elvanna, Helena, Elric, and one other priest from the church, who so happened to be Talien Swift, grandson of the man who had stolen literature from Xandria.

The ruins of the Glast Heim church abbey wasn't pleasant to say the least, it was a good thing that before they had walked in, Elva had slipped him a handkerchief with some Yggdrasil leaves wrapped in them, so to nullify the overpowering smell of the dead and decayed. It seemed as though the priest's didn't react as much as the other party members. He could spot Elric winching at the smell and discomfort of the stench. Helena, though seemed perfectly fine, either it was him, or the girl seemed to look more and more unlike herself since the last he saw her.

It seemed as though she looked harsher in the light, but darker somehow. Her eyes seemed sharper, and colder then he'd seen. Helious quickly looked away as soon as Helena turned his way, hoping that she didn't notice that he was staring.

He did not dare turn his attention to Elric either, he had not spoken to his friend since the day Elvanna had took him away from them at the bar, much less given him a proper explanation. He could already feel a pair of eyes boring into his back. And the thought that Elvanna was in the same party seemed to have made the situation worst for him.

But it didn't take long for him to draw attention away from Helious.

It didn't take long for all of them to turn their attentions away from the thoughts they had before they had stepped into the abbey.

It was as though they were listening to a thousand people burning, Jada had shut her ears in pain, as well as the others. The pain of the screech shot through Helious's ear like fire, sending him into a temporary daze. Even with closed ears, he could see Helena suffering from the sharpness of the screech, her face tightened in unknown pain.

So the sayings were true, that a screech from a Dark Illusion could cause those who are not prepared to bleed from their ears. The illusions of the deranged priest that had brought the damnation of a whole city.

"Wh-Why is this happening!? I thought that the Dark Lord had been inactive for almost 20 years.. Why now!?" Helious could hear the strain in Jada's voice.

True enough, no one truly knew of the true story of how the Dark Lord became to be, and even so after the damnation of Glast Heim, he was known as one of the most inconsistent abomination of nature, indeed the monster was known to dissolve and kill most travellers that dared step foot into the cursed Abbey of Glast Heim, but it was only once in a few hundred years that the Dark Lord would act out in such a way that its powers were felt through the region of Geffen. Let alone enough for the Geffenian council to call for help from Prontera.

Despite the war that happened a hundred years back, the 2 cities were never much in good terms with one and other. The treaty was a solid one, but it would take more than a hundred years to forget the massacre and blood that was spilled during the war.

"I don't know, but I think it would do us well if we took out the Illusions before they kill us." Elva muttered darkly. Not before reaching for her Arc Wand.

They didn't need any more motivation from the priestess, as each of them drew their respective weapons. They were 3 dark Illusions at the lowest pit of the Abbey, a sign of the Dark Lord materializing himself into this dimension. Zhytrial Nightlom might have lost his sanity aeons ago, but that did nothing to his knowledge of Arcane magic. Helious knew of the magic that was happening then and there, the illusions were nothing but ethereal forms of the original, as it stated in the law of magic, that travelling throughout dimensions of time and space would require huge amounts of energy, and wizards who had the power to do so, would often use the method of dividing their souls into illusions as catalysts to open portals to another space. In Zhytrial's case, even with the name of the most powerful arcane wizard in history, he required 5 catalysts to break through dimensions.

That meaning the Dark Lord was 2 catalysts short of reappearing into their dimension and space.

"We have to kill the illusions fast if we don't wanna deal with Zhytrial himself." Helena spoke to them all before continuing. "Elvanna, Talien, you take the one at the far right, Helious, Jada and Elric, to the one of the left,I will take the one in the middle." She barked without hesitation.

Helious raised an eyebrow curiously at the assassin. How would she know of such information? And since when did she develop such leadership skills?

But then again, none of them had the luxury or the time to think over Helena's sudden knowledge and action, they had to act quickly before more illusions started appearing. Elvanna and Talien were the first to react, nodding swiftly before charging to their target, whilst Helena quickly rushed forward.

Elric was first to set out of the daze that, before nodding to both Jada and Helious.

"Let's do this."

Helious nodded in agreement, they had no time to lose as of now. They could already faintly see a dark figure appearing, another illusion materializing in this dimension.

Jada closed her eyes instinctually, muttering prayers and spells for speed and power for the both of them, as well as hastening their chanting and spell casting time. Elric was the first to attack the Dark Illusion they were assigned too, muttering a spell of fire and lighting, the all too familiar runes were spread throughout the ground, where Helious knew that the flames and lightning would burst out in ripples. Lord of Vermillion was not a spell one should underestimate, it containing both the elements of Fire and Lightning, the most destructive of the 5 basic elements.

As Elric chanted, so did Helious, raising his staff and focusing his energy. It was as though the world stopped for a moment as he reached into the familiar state of concentration, all around him he could see the runes of different elements floating around him. It was only the case of calling them to his aid, and focusing them into a pattern as to open the gateway to the spell to materialize. Helious would normally favour the element of ice, it being one of the easiest to call upon and would deal massive damage as well as cripple his opponent, but dealing with undead's were always trickier then the eye would seem.

Thus he chose the element of water.

Though Helious knew that the myths and stories about the undead not being able to survive or normally being repelled by fast moving water, it would still serve as a powerful alley in disrupting their movements and hopefully, delay the entrance of the Dark Lord entering the dimension. If Helious was correct in his studies, a arcane wizard at the standard of Zhytrial wouldn't even need the 5 catalysts to remain alive for him to breech into the time and space. He would just need 5 catalyst to charge his own magic.

He could see the runes of water floating about, though scarce it was, it was still big enough for him to summon. The tricky part came as to putting the pieces to form a perfect rune. Since water was the most flexible of the elements, it was trickier to place them together without them bursting away, thus why most wizards would prefer to have an immediate water source, where they could just draw from the water itself rather than conjure it out of nothing.

But then again, Helious was not most wizards.

With the help of Jada's spell it was easier for Helious to mutter the complex words that were needed to call forth and conjure the water runes. But they had formed eventually, and although in reality, Helious knew that it couldn't be more than 30 seconds since he had reached into his concentrated state, it still felt like a longer time, as he felt himself weakening slightly as the water conjured.

The hardest part was over, for the time being. Helious moulded the water quickly, directing it into forms of balls and surging them forward in high speeds, already tempering and pouring his magic into destructive forces inside the very essence of water, causing them to explode on impact on the dark illusion's skull. Helious knew that the pressure was enough to cause the large monster stumbling. But he never knew that his powers were maturing that fast.

The dark illusion nearly toppled over from the impact of the 5 water balls that crashed into its skull, Helious already spotting visible cracks forming. Though the results were expected, Helious never knew that even the illusions of Zhytrial Nightlom would be so powerful to the point of absorbing blows from one of the most powerful pressure spells a basic wizard could conjure.

The Dark illusion gave another screech, before charging towards the 3 of them, but howled in pain once more as the runes of fire and lighting were complete, sending both flame and pure lightning energy to burst from the sky, landing in ripples and blocking out the painful screeches of the monster. Jada wasted no time as to casting the spell of Exorcism. It would take awhile before it would be completed, and Helious and Elric had to prevent her being disrupted till then.

**Flame Pillar!!!**

Before the Illusion could recover and proceed, Elric had already chanted the spell of fire, sending pillars of flames to burst from the ground, deterring and damaging the illusion from coming forward.

**Ice Wall!!**

As quickly as Helious recovered from the water ball spell, he had pulled together the element of ice from the air, causing ripples of jagged ice to rise up. Surrounding the Dark Illusion and encasing him in walls of ice and fire. He could already see the Illusion clawing its way out, punching and ripping through the blocks of thick ice bergs that were conjured from water and wind. Elric was already half way through his spell of Meteor's. Hoping that it would be the last spell needed to kill the illusion.

It was a risky skill, calling forth meteors from the skies above. One of the hardest spells of Fire one could master. But Helious knew that despite that, Elric is still one of the most powerful wizards he knew. Being the master of Fire and Lightning, as well as isolation of skills, Meteor Storm was easy enough to cast, but hardest to control and contain. That was why most wizards would have casted walls around their enemies before trying the deadly skill.

One meteor would be enough to kill the Illusion.

But it was calling forth and aiming the meteor that was the problem.

Helious could already see the first half of the meteor summing runes to be completed under the illusion's feet, symbolizing that the meteor was already captured into the gravity of Elric's powers, and would be extracted from the space above, and sent flying down to the spot. Now all Elric had to do was finish the final runes, the runes that would guide and the meteor to its target, and not stray to and hurt the people surrounding it.

Helious called forth more ice walls, as well as pulling in the spell of lightning, and forcing the Dark Illusion back. But for every spell that he casted, he could feel his soul draining and his hand shaking, casting magic was no playful act, his body was already weakening from the excessive casting and channelling.

Jada's spell had worked through in the nick of time, as the final symbol was completed, as a light surrounded Jada, Helious looked in awe at the single moment, as her spirit came forth in the form of angel, he could see that Jada, as the mediator of the spirit, raised her hand, commanding it to throw a spear of light towards the ground, causing bursts of lights to come forth, blinding Helious temporarily, but dealing immense damage to the Dark illusion.

The spells had worked well, as the illusion clung to its final thread of life, before the meteor came crashing down on it. Burning away its dark soul and eating away its power.

Elric fell on his knees as he released himself from the channelling spell. A spell like that would so often deplete ones spiritual power. It was amazing that his friend could stay conscious.

Jada too, had looked tired out, knowing that casting such a high ranked spell would drain most of her spiritual energy. Yet she did not falter, standing on shaking knee's as muttered another spell of regeneration.

Helious turned his attention towards the others, to see as how they would fare. Though he knew that he needed to help the others, he already felt himself succumbing to the familiar drain of using too much magic at a short time. He had no choice but to rest before continuing on, as much as he needed to.

Though it didn't seem as though the others needed more assistance.

Helena's illusion already laid dead on the cold cobblestone floor, with black blood oozing out of its skull. Whilst she was assisting both Talien and Elvanna, it seemed as though Elvanna wasn't the type of priest he thought she was. She was not casting spells or battling as Jada was, it seemed as though she were battling the Dark Illusion more like a monk would.

Upon closer concentration Helious could see that her arc wand, was infused with her own magic, creating a ethereal form of a sharper weapon, though the shape he could not comprehend, it seemed as though the weapon made from spiritual energy was as real as the steel that Helena possessed. It sliced through the dark matter of the illusion easily, causing shrieks of pain to be emitted from its masked mouth.

It already seemed as the battle was to be won, as Helena dealt the killing blow, stabbing her daggers into the centre of the Illusions skull, earning one last screech before it fell dead onto the floor.

Talien had jogged towards the 3, a wide smile on his face. The high priest was young, and it seemed that he enjoyed the hunt of the dark illusions more then he feared them. Helious wondered how on earth he managed to keep so much energy despite battling such horrible creatures. In fact Helious briefly wondered if the priest had done much work.

Elvanna and Helena both looked beaten up though. Helious could see the shallow cuts and bruises they both sported. It seemed obvious that the wounds had been healed up prior, to be able to look this small. If he were hit by a claw that massive without healing, it was most likely that the fresh wound would look like **that.**

"We did it." Talien managed to mutter, before falling on his butt and letting loose a sigh of relief.

"Yea, we did..."

"Good job team, I think it's safe to say that we can go-"

Helious had seen many deaths before, but they were always through magic. Death by burning, freezing, dissolving, after all, he did kill by using magic.

But he had never really witness someone executed in front of him, really smell the blood that would be splattered throughout an open wound.

He didn't think that anyone would expect what had happened to happen.

It was true on what they say, that sometimes things could happen so fast, but it was as though time had literally slowed down at the part where you were faced with death.

They were all literally stunned. When Talien Swift, the only grandson of Damien Swift. Was beheaded in front of their eyes.

"Do you really think that killing my ethereal illusions would prevent me from stepping back into the dimension I cherish and love so...?"

Helious felt his blood drain, as the overpowering aura of the monster that had taken millions of lives appear before them.

In all his power and glory.

Stood the Dark Lord, Zhytrial Nightlom.

He was most certain, that they would all lose their lives at that very moment.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note : There's some suspense for you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to read and review


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Helious felt his knees give way, buckling from the sheer force of the energy around the condamned priest. It was as though every single reasons for him to be living, had just faded from existence, every single hope that he once had, drained completely from his own soul and will. So this was what it was like to be face to face with the most powerful arcane user in the history of time. The mere presence of Zhytrial Nightlom was enough to put him on his knees. Without even needing for a raise of the finger. The whole party was already stunned beyond belief.

He was sure they were all going to die.

"Puny mortals, thinking by just destroying my mere illusions, ghosts of my shells would deter me from returning to which where I was created? In this world?"

The monster's voice was deep, booming with power, cold like ice. The sound of death itself circling around Helious's senses, causing him to shiver in fear. No knowledge could save him, not his power, not anyone's. He was just too strong to take on, the sound of his voice reflected the souls of the dead, crying, sceeching for relief, Helious's ears were ringing as the monster spoke.

"Yet you cower at the sight of me, the real monster of this abbey. The church has gotten **so weak **after all of these years, thinking by sending 5 mere mortals to prevent me from crossing over? I will send your sever heads back to the front porch as a gift before I rise and destroy the world."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

Helious struggled to turn, in his horror his eyes met those of Elvanna. While everybody else seemed to be paralyzed, stopped in a face of horror and dread, the girl stood. Though Helious could see that she was visibly shaking. A false act of bravery?

**"Ah! A priest from the exorsicm squad**! How it brings back such bitter memories of the past. And you I suppose, are one of their special unit eh? Top 5 I shall assume? It is always their routine to send someone of lower class supporting, and a higher class of exorsicm to face such peril. I would know, I helped create that system."

"You don't scare me, monster! I will send you back to the abyss of which where you crawled upon from!" she screeched.

Helious was speechless, he had not the strengh even get up, yet there Elvanna had summoned her ethereal weapon in the form of her arc wand, and charged forward towards the large figure. In vain she was struck backwards, with a swift of the dark lord's hand. An invisible force had repelled the girl, sending her crashing into the rotten stone walls of the abbey, destroying them at the same time from the force of the impact.

"ELVA!" Helious yelled in vain, his heart thumping heavily in his chest, till the point that it felt as though it could burst from the sheer pain he felt at the moment.

"HAH! Do not dismay yet mortal, she is not dead, I have almost forgotten the strength and smell of fear for a loved one that could only be found in this world, such a glorious, yet bittersweet taste, I have truly been away from home for too long."

"BASTARD!" Helious roared, before stepping up, his fagitague gone before isolating himself in the state of summoning runes once more, only this time, it was as though the runes were moving extra slow, making it so much easier for him to grasp and take hold of their powers, he shifted the runes, mixing water with lightning as fast as he could, not caring whether the matching of runes were correct, but just wanting to create as much destructive power as he could muster. Water, Wind, Lighting, Ice, Fire, Earth, it didn't matter. All he did was threw every single rune he could get his hands on and mixing them together.

In the brieft moment of his rage, he felt as though there were someone calling his name, pleading, yet the anger and the pulse of his own heart had blocked out everything else but the magic. With the last rune he could find around him, he released the energy forward, propelling it through time and space towards the Dark Lord, willing it to explode on contact, whether a blockage or not.

He felt himself feeling dizzy, as though he had used too much of his powers at one time, what little strength left in his limbs were sucked away from the energy he had released in that burst of magic. Everything around him blurred as his legs gave way once more, he barely even felt the impact of his body hitting the stone ground, as though all his nerves and senses had numbed itself.

The next thing he knew, the sound of a piercing laughter came from the air, as his vision came to, Zhytrial Nightlom still stood tall, powerful, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he glared down at Helious, Jada was at his side, no doubt she had rushed to him when he had faltered. Elric was close by, holding Helena, who was shaking in visible fear, the body of Talien was lying at the place where he was beheaded, his head not far from it, its expression frozen in the very last moments of his life, with surprise, and shock, he didn't even have enough time to feel the pain.

"That was a good shot, maybe a few hundread years ago you would probably be my match in magic. But shame it is that the time is now, and your talents will be wasted to the world. I tire of lingering with you mortals, I have more pressing issues to deal with."

With a chuckle the Dark Lord turned his back, his arm raised as Helious felt the draining of energy from the surroundings flowing towards him. He was going to kill them all, right here and now. It was the end.

"MERCY! PLEASE! SHOW MERCY!" Jada shrilled.

"Mercy? Ah the word that I have come to know so intimately, in fact, I am showing you mercy by killing you, young priestess. You and that wizard are bound to a darker future, Though I cannot say what for sure, but dying by my hands will definetly be mercy from what is to come for you."

Helious could see Jada tremble, but somehow her face had calmed to a point. She closed her eyes, as though as she was making peace with the world, Helious could hear a silent prayer being muttered under her breath. She was giving up, she was going to accept death. Was her fighting spirit that weak? Helious heart wrenched, knowing that his time was limited as well, that he had so much to look forward too, that there was so much that he had yet to do, had yet to over come to many things, to discover the hidden runes, to live a long and proper life.. Maybe even...

"Helious, I love you..."

There were tears welling in her eyes, as she reopened them, with such tenderness as she glance towards him, though Helious was conciouss, he did not know what to say, his mouth opened to speak, yet nothing had come forth. They were going to die, and yet he could not tell her that he loved her.

**Valnir Infedus!**

"WHAT!?"

Everyone was as shocked, chains of light had burst forth from the ground, cuffing themselves against Zhytrial Nightlom's arms, momentarily shocking him, the spell of doom he had casted broke, as everyone glanced from the origins of the spell.

Elvanna.

There was blood flowing from her mouth, her eyes bloodshot as she channeled the spell that was never supposed to be used by any wizard or priest.

An Arcane spell of binding.

"HAHAHA Another whom practises the arts of Arcane! WEAK! That spell is barely enough to contain someone of my level much less bind me to your service, though interesting to say that you too are attracted to such spells of darkness...."

"Oh yea? Well then lets see you break out of this bindings. **VALNIR INFEDUS, BIND."**

Helious was both amazed and shocked at the speed that Elva had conjured the next Arcane spell, her arms reaching in lightning speed around her, runes of bindings and space were appearing before the Dark Lord's feet, shackling him into the space of the runes.

"Interesting, the second level of binding is already yours to be mastered? Impossible. There is someone helping you here." Zhytrial spoke simply.

"GET US OUT OF HERE JADA, NOW!" she screamed at Jada, who was too, temporarily shocked and stumped by the display of Arcane magic.

"JADA! QUICKLY, THE BINDING WONT LAST FOR ANOTHER 5 SECONDS!" Helious yelled. The Dark Lord already muttering a counter spell for the binding. It would normally take hours for a regular Arcane mage to break free from the level 2 binding, but knowing Zytrial Nightlom was not normal, Helious couldn't risk anymore.

Jada seemed to have snapped from her thoughts as Helious yelled, quickly nodding and casting a warp portal, Elric lifting Helena into it quickly and dissapearing from sight, as Jada took Helious on her shoulder. Struggling from his weight.

"But What of Elvanna!?" Helious replied, frantically.

"JUST GO, I have to stay and maintain the spell, I will escape myself!"

Before he knew it, the light of the portal consumed him, his last flashing image of the dark haired priestess and of the monstrous Dark Lord was him breaking free of the bindings.

---------------------------------------------------------

"We must go back for her!"

"Are you mad!? Elvanna Synthesis is not coming back alive, we barely made it back here ourselves."

"She SACRIFISED HERSELF FOR US!"

"And you have to be grateful to that! She would DIE in vain!" Elric yelled as Jada held Helious back from rushing out of the church.

"She'll come back alive, I'm sure of it." Muttered Helena darkly. Having the whole party look back at her.

It had only been an hour that they had arrived back into the safe haven of the Prontera Church, only with terrible news to fortold. 2 were dead, Talien Swift and Elvanna Synthesis, from the encounter with the Dark Lord, and that he has had indeed, came back into the dimension, apparently with a cause for some unknown reasons. It was only known that the Abbey would not be a safe place for people to travel and train in were all in the church rest infirmary, where most warriors go to rest and regain their strengths if they were weaken in battle for the church. Everyone was given immidieat attention when they had arrived, but it seemed as though apparenty besides the shock they had have with the Dark Lord, non of them were seriously hurt, only that Helious's magic was drained to a dangerous level, so dangerous that if he had used more, he would have instead, used up his life energy for magic.

As every second past, Helious couldn't get the knawing feeling away from his stomach.

"Please Jada, let me go, we need to go back and-"

"And what!? safe her!? It is better that she dies there, and not come back." Jada shot back, leaving Helious for the first time, stunned at the actions of his girlfriend.

"Why the heck... does everyone.... assume that I am...going.. to die?"

The whole party turned, as Elva stalked through the church doors, limping badly with blood covering her whole body.

"ELVA!"

A weak smile coarsed through her lips as she fell foward, Elric rushing to catch her.

"Jada! Get the bishop! We need him here to heal her NOW!"

Jada nodded stiffly, but acted quickly, dissapearing from the view to get the bishop.

It was moments later that Jada returned with the high bishop, who tended to Elva's wounds instantly, healing her and pulling her out of the critical condition that she was in. The white linen curtains were drawn around her bed, stopping their view of what was going on inside.

"Ms Synthesis will be fine. She seems weakened from using too much magic, and her broken ribs will be fixed in days, though she will be sore till then. She will be prosecuted after."

"Prosecuted? For what? She saved our lives." Helena replied, an edge to her voice.

"For breaking the rule of the church, and using Arcane Magic, of course, there is no excuse to that." replied the Bishop easily.

No one had told of anyone that the fact Elva had used Arcane magic. Helious found himself staring at his girlfriend, her head hung low as she followed the bishop out, her eyes not meeting his.

A pang of anger and pain flared up within Helious. Followed by a deep sorrow and disappointment. Elric and Helena alike could not look at Jada, their eyes lingering on the sleeping figure of Elvanna. They had nothing to say to the priestess, and at the time being. Neither did Helious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you do that to her!? SHE SAVED OUR LIVES JADA!"

"I would rather die with holiness then live by using methods of the forbidden magic."

"Do you understand what you have done!? Is this how you treat your own kind!?"

"SHE IS NOT. MY. KIND. SHE IS AN EXORSICM SQUAD. THE MOST UNHOLY OF US ALL, SHE DOENSN'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE CALLED A PRIESTESS, and after displaing that Act of Arcane Magic, it proves to me that the exorsicm squad is nothing like a real priest or priestess."

Helious stared at the younger priestess, someone who was supposedly full of happiness, of love and sun shine. Yet he had forgotten that in every core of a human there would always be an evil lurking within.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me? Before we headed off to the mission."

"Nothing- It doesn't matter no-"

"Jada."

"It is Nothing, it is nothing now."

"Why?"

"Because now I see what kind of people truly are in **that squad**."

Helious was silent for a moment, contempating at the tone and sound of Jada's voice, trying his best to read her emotions and actions.

"You wanted to be one didn't you?"

Jada seemed ataken back from what he had said. Her large eyes stared at him, knowing that he could read her and that it was no use trying to lie. Her shoulders sunk.

"Yes. Yes, I have always wanted to be apart of the exorsicm squad, to help and further my studies, but I was never selected. But now I see that wanting to be in there was wrong, and they were nothing like I thought they were. Nothing but arcane magic users."

"How are you sure that they are All arcane mages?"

"Did you not know who that was!? That was Elvanna Synthesis, 2nd seat of the Exorsicm Squad, she commands almost everyone, and besides the first seat she is the most influencial. First seat Darken is never around, always away serving like a true warrior, always in the city of the dead, or at the broken abbey which the Beelzebub haunts to further his studies, to actually do something about the increasing problems that we are having with the undead and demons, she is left in charge here to train the others. If she is then there is no doubt there will be more under her that studies the magic."

"But she saved your life, my life, everyones life. Even if she Did use Arcane Magic, she used it-"

"For Good!? Don't make me laugh Helious, I may humour and trust you with your never ending interest on this accord, but knowing that you would never step through the actual line to cast such dangerous magic, such unstable magic that will lead you to insanity does not mean I will forgive you if you would ever try it. She and anyone else is no exeption."

Helious felt his heart cringe at the words pouring out of his angel's mouth. As though as some steely resolve had awakened inside him, Helious turned his head to walk out.

"Where are you going? You are not fully healed yet."

"This is your house Jada, and I will no longer intrude in it, I do not think I am able to bear to stay with someone as cold hearted like you, though I thought you were always the warm one amongst us. It seems as though I was blinded by being in love with you."

"Wha-what does this mean.."

"It means Jada, That we're over, that I do not wish to console myself with you."

Every step he took after, seemed so much more lighter as Helious walked out the door, his thoughts drowning out the cries of the autumn colored haired priestess, how was he kidding himself by staying with her? With someone so different from himself. She did not see the passion he was in with the magic, she did not see anything. She was only holding him back, after so long.

And she will hold him back no more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am leaving Prontera."

"I understand."

"It is too dangerous for me to stay, now that the church will be hunting for me. I will be going to Yuno to further the studies there."

"But how are you too escape when you are chained to your bed?"

A cold smile creased across her face once more. Helious felt his heart skip another beat.

"I have my ways..."

Helious nodded, knowing that Elvanna would be able to take care of herself.

"I am curious though Elva, how did you manage to cast such a spell? I thought you knew less then I about Arcane magic?"

Her silver eyes met his, as her features grew soft.

"I'm not sure myself... I just knew that saving you was important, and the spell just came to me..."

"But, he said, that you were having help..?"

"I don't know myself Helious, maybe there was something out there that was helping. But I'm glad I was quick enough to teleport away in time before he chewed me up like a bone." Elvanna chuckled, letting loose a dry throaty laugh.

"I will see you in Yuno then, in 5 days time."

"You are travelling there as well? What of Jada? And your friends here?"

Helious turned his head away from the dark priestess.

"It doesn't concern you."

A soft hand was brushed across his own, as Helious turned to look into those grey eyes that had haunted him for a long time.

"Yes it does. And, I knew that she wasn't for you either ways, she just wasn't suited for you..."

At that moment, Helious felt his blood rushing into his cheeks, remembering the very first time he had seen her in his dreams. She had the same look upon her face, only softer, not menacing. He leaned over to brush his lips against hers, allowing the taste of lavender and honey into his senses once more.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

_I have to admit, though Bishop Lias was an exellent teacher, he was one of the most foolish humans I've ever encountered with, true enough the bishop was using "blackmail" to hold Alexes in check, believing that we would actually sit still, learn the way of Arcane and actually bow down to him. Either ways, it seemed as though Alexes was targeted more then I, seeming that his father was murdered by the Bishop, he at least had enough brains to know that Alexes couldn't be trusted as well. Though he would think I would be more grateful towards him._

_How foolish to think that Alexes was a threat, and not I._

_Either ways, the Bishop had gave us an ultimatum the day he had caught us, though I wondered why had he spared the both of us instead of killing us off. Perhaps he thought that us being children wouldn't do him any harm. True that he was so much stronger then the both of us. But it was so stupid of him to think that we wouldn't grow up one day, and exceed his own powers. But then again, his arrogance and ignorance was his own downfall. I revelled the moment where I had pulled his heart out of his chest, savoring his screams and pleads of mercy. What a fool he was to think that I would show him mercy after what he had put Alexes and I through._

_The next 2 years of my life was almost a living hell, in a way. But certainly not less then what Alexes would go through._

_After the death of his father it seemed as though he would throw himself in his studies, it was clear that his motives of studying the arcane arts was indeed to destroy bishop Lias. Though the bishop already knew this, he had still thought him. But with cautioun. There was even times where I could tell that he was trying to pit the both of us against one and other. But we being already cemented by the bond we shared for so long, never gave into his mind games, the little voice behind me always whispering, always telling me the true intentions when I was almost fooled. _

_Alexes was not as lucky as I though, fuled by rage, it would often take me the longest time to convince him that we were only being played, that the bishop was not to be trusted. Thank whatever lord there was out there that he would listen to me. But we planned, ever so slowly, a plan that would please the bishop, and keep us safe from his own mind games. It was one of the most painful things I had to do, yet I knew that if I did not, the bishop would eventually tear my friendship apart with Alexes. 2 years of torment and mind games were enough for the both of us._

_It was the night of my 15th summer that it happened, though most little girls of 15 would only worry of how they would look, and fickle things, I was a student of the church in the day, and an Arcane mage by night. Practising mercilessly with Bishop Lias, under his scrutiny and belittlement. The Bishop had seperated Alexes and I, a part of his plan to somehow break our bond by splitting us apart. We knew that sooner or later, the bishop's mind game would eventually break us apart for real, so we staged one of the most horrible fights, even now, I could think of. _

_"SHUT UP XANDRIA, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT"_

_"WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!? FACE IT ALEXES, YOU KNOW THAT THE BISHOP FAVORS ME MORE, HE TEACHES ME SO MUCH MORE THEN WHAT HE WILL EVER TEACH YOU. IT IS BECAUSE OF YOUR CURSED BLOOD LINE THAT HE WILL NOT TEACH YOU THE MORE ADVANCE SPELLS, AND YOU KNOW, THAT I WILL EXCEED YOU, YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN BETTER THEN YOU."_

_"IT IS TOO BAD YOU HAVE TO GO ON YOUR KNEES TO GET WHAT YOU WANT EH MY FRIEND?"_

_I could still recall the grin on the Bishop's face in the shadows, as I casted the very first arcane spell in my life with the intention to kill. It had taken all my concentration to conjure a decaying spell that wasn't strong enough to be fatal and kill Alexes, but strong enough to show that I was serious about killing him. Everything was all pre planned, from the month before, showing tension against each other, the subtle things that would normally mean a breaking of friendship, and Alexes suddenly loosing out in Arcane spells to me, though in reality, he was always stronger then I in terms of magic. _

_True enough the Bishop ate the bait like a sucker would. But everything had to be perfectly planned, and we had swore to one and other, that whatever happened during the time, it was all an act, and that we were always going to be friends. That it was the only way._

_"This will teach you to underestimate me. You will always be a powerless priest. And I will be destined for greater things."_

_The hardest part of it all was me having to walk away from him while he was gasping for air, and whirling in pain, with a smirk on my face._

_Oh Alexes, I would rather me be on the floor in pain than the one who would be smiling and walking away untouched. _

_There was a moment, the longest 5 minutes of my life, where I thought that Bishop Lias wouldn't safe Alexes, that he would leave my beloved to die as a slow decaying corpse. Tears would not stop flowing down my eyes when I was in the distance away, watching and praying that the bishop would act the way he did. _

_But to my relief, the bishop indeed saved Alexes, thus the completion of the plan. Yet it was only the beggining of everything. Because both of us knew we had to be all the more careful from this point. It was the turning point for the both of us to extract as much arcane knowledge from the bishop as possible._

_We would not see each other for the next year all together. We would be seperated, as I was sent half way around the world to Umbala, to begin my further training as a monk, and to learn a different type of Arcane magic that came with it. Bishop Lias had came along with me, but would return to Prontera every week to teach Alexes as well. _

_Thus our individual struggles begun. _

_For the first time in my life, I did not have my Alexes to support me._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"The Airship will be reaching Yuno in a minute, will all passengers prepare for landing, as well as fasten your seatbelts." _

Helious sighed slowly as he snapped close the diary of Xandria Elstinia, turning his attentions towards the window beside him, as the airship broke through clouds, allowing the view of the city of Sky for Helious to see. The 5 days could not pass anymore slower then it did, the first 3 being the worst, as he had to sit through worrying about Elvanna, and other matters as well.

Helious knew that he was being followed. It did not take a genius to know that he was the main suspect in the church's investigation of the sudden escape of the exorcism squad 2nd seat Elvanna Synthesis. After all he had been the last one who had seen her before her disappearence. Though Helious still wonder how she did she manage to slip out in the middle of the night, having her room sealed with anti magic seals and almost a dozen guards.

They said that she had just vanished in the morning, without any more of a disturbance. No one was hurt, nothing. She had just disappeared. It would have been impossible for her to break out using Arcane magic with all the anti magic runes around the room. Yet she had.

Maybe she was stronger then what Helious believed her to be.

But either way, her escape had caused an uproar in the church, priests from all around were sent to scout for the girl, both Helena and Elric were being tailed as well, being the only few that were accsociated with her. Her house had been raid, only to find that she had not taken anything with her, everything was untouched. Which made it all the more puzzling, seeing that she would at least needed to take her bank book with her to withdraw zeny for her trip to Yuno. But then again a priestess did not require to take the air ship to warp to places.

She did not specify where she would meet him, but somehow Helious had an idea where she would.

He would need to be as normal as possible though, following his own routine going to Yuno to study.

Jada had been a problem as well, she had came to his house earlier, demanding entrance with 5 other guards, the cheerful lighthearted girl almost dissolving over the days, her uniform was different as well. Gone was the pink threads that Helious loved seeing, replaced by jet black ones. It seemed to harden Jada's appearence over mere seconds, her hair was no longer let loose, but tied neatly in a low pony tail, making her look more ruthless then sweet.

She had questioned him on where the missing priestess was, but being Jada, she was easy to convince then she believed to be. But not without precautions.

"I will tell you where I will be for the next 2 days, which is where I always am, in Yuno, studying in the library. If you would insist your guards to follow me I would not have any bother. Another sight I thought I would never see of you Jada, one that did not trust my word."

Helious knew those words must have hurt the autum haired priestess very much, yet her steely determination forced her not to show her emotions then and there, Jada was easier to read then any book to Helious.

Still it had not done enough for the guards who were following him to back off, which would be a niusance seeming that it would be hard to meet Elvanna after hours in the Yuno library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helious ignored the guards as a poring would ignore a human in the face of eating, and continued studying books of Arcane magic as well as other thick manuals of magic, only smiling occasionally as he would hear them yawn or make a comment about wizards and their books. Mindlessly comments that were based on ignorance of those who desired to seek further knowledge instead of pooling shallowly in their own simple worlds. They were the one who were truly being left out.

"The Yuno Library is closing."

Helious raised an eyebrow at the guard who had approached him, pointing out the fact that he obviously knew with a satisfied grin.

"I am aware, but I have overtime previlages here, you may ask the librarian. I am often locked in the library at my stays so I can continue studying with peace. I already have supplies that would last me the night here, if you would like to stay then you may."

Helious could see the guard faltering, knowing that Pronterean jurisdiction did not apply in the Sky City, there was nothing they could actually do to Helious that would force him anywhere unless under the joint order of the Schwarzwald Republic. And he had already been watching the guards for the whole time they were watching him. And from his own assumptions, it came down to the fact the guards were good for nothing lazy asses, people that didn't really care of what happened to anything, taking the easy way out of everything.

He knew that the guard was thinking of the concequences if Helious was left alone.

"You don't have to bother you know, when the library closes an Anti magic sheild is placed around it, I can't get out till the morning if I wanted too, and no one could get in cept the librarian. If the library burnt down I would probably die in it as well."

It seemed that saying that there was a possibility for him dying if the library had suddenly roared up in flames was enough to convince the guards to back off, after agreeing to search the library turrelly before leaving, it was no time before they had left Helious in peace with his beloved books.

But somehow he wasn't able to focus much, hoping what he had assumed was right, but then again he still needed the time to kill, allowing himself to once more reach for the diary of Xandria, flipping open the book to the part where he had left off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The days were brutal, as the nights exausting. Being in Umbala though, was somewhat better then being in the church, though we were still thought most bibical lessons, Umbala was a place that focused more on training the body as well as the mental state. I was thought to control my inner self, to regulate the flow of my chi, and to walk the path of the monk. _

_Though I would say, it was no freedom to me, it seemed that no matter where I would go, there would always be those who were corrupt. So much till that it would reach such a remote place. The mental torture here was much less then it was in the church, but that didn't mean I was getting off the hook. Bishop Lias provided enough mental torture during the night, teaching me the ways of different Arcane styles and mastery. It was his decition to seperate Helious and I, saying that the training here would be much better then the one he was providing to Helious in Prontera. _

_It pained me to pretend that I hated my beloved with my heart and soul. But it seemed as though hatred would be an ally to me here, it was used to fuel my strength and power, as I went through the harsh trainings of the monks. Honing my fighting skills and reflexes, as well as the drive for me to study. _

_I had made no friends there, as they too would isolate me merely because of my looks, or perhaps something more. Till I met the very first person I would kill._

_His name was Alister, another source that would serve to fuel my hatred for Bishop Lias, I regretted till today that I had to spill his innocent blood for the sake of revenge. Yet the path was already written for me, my path of blood._

_Alister was tall, and handsome. He indeed reminded me much of Alexes was I was in Umbala, though he was so much different, having hair the shade of the grass itself, and eyes of emerald, he was not rejected as I was in the training faciliteis, already a full fledge Champion, he was one of the youngest champions allowed to teach there, a true prodigy. No doubt that he would have done great things in the future if I had not snatched his life away so horribly for my own ambitions._

_He had thought me the way of inner peace, as well as meditation, the 2 things that I had problems with, though it seemed I would hide it brilliantly from the other instructors, he could spot my inner turmoil almost in an instant the second he laid eyes upon me. _

_"What are you fighting for?"_

_"To make the world a better place, so that I can save the ones I love." it was the answer I would give everytime an instructor asked me._

_"That is not what I meant, I meant on the inside, what are you fighting against inside you that is disrupting your chi so terribly?"_

_It has surprised me when he asked me that, seeming that the other instuctors would make me example of being a powerful chi holder. It seemed as though thier power standards and mine was not the same, apprently for my own standards, I was but a spect of what I could truly do if I were at peace with myself, no one had seen that till Alister, I was rendered speechless for the first time in a long time._

_"It's Ok, I've been watching you for awhile now, you've been isolated by the rest of the monks here aren't you?"_

_Isolation had nothing to do with my inner turmoil, but I needed him to believe what he thought of me either ways, I nodded and turned my gaze away._

_"No man is an island, Xandria, you must try to socialize more, maybe you would make incvaluable friends here that would who knows, maybe one day safe your life. I had it tough here as well, but I eventually made friends."_

_"No one would want to be friends with a monster, you and the other instuctors would know very well what I am. Why the Bishop has to be here every 2 weeks of the month." _

_Apparently Bishop Lias had the perfect excuse for him to be waltzing in and out of Umbala without being questioned, and also the key to isolate me. He had told everyone of my origins, that I was indeed an abomination, though he would tell me personally that I was indeed a gift, and this was only necassary so that he would not be questioned. I of course being the seemingly "loyal" puppet I was, would agree with him, and hang on his every word as he expected me to. _

_The monks of Umbala sung and praised the bishop for working so hard on the abomination, trying to make me see the light and for me to be a perfect member of society and help the church in the end of my studies, telling everyone to treat me as an equal, but already knowing so well that they would isolate thought he was such a saint, if they only knew of the true hypocrite he was. Even so I had to follow in his footsteps, the footsteps of a monster to gain my eventual revenge. I had to play along._

_"It does not matter where your origins are from, you are who you choose to be, Destiny is never set."_

_I had foolishly believed the words of the man I would kill, thinking that if I had killed Bishop Lias, that everything would be free, that I would be free of the bloody path I was destined to walk. I was somewhat touched by what the champion had said to me, seeing that he was the first one besides Alexes and Lamia to see me as I am, instead of the monster that everyone else saw. I was foolish to grew a fondness for him. _

_A mistake that would choose to show me, that this world is indeed made of evil._

_I found Alister annoying, to the point where he would try to get to know me, try to acess the "real" me, instead of what I would portray to everyone else. But overtime, I had found myself looking forward to the time where Alister would come to me, to sit down beside me where I would always be, and to merely talk to me. Not an abomination, just me, as a person. I would almost always feel normal when I was with him, speaking of senseless things, passing the time with jokes and even the rare laughter. _

_"You know, your beautiful when you smile, you should smile more often."_

_"If they were things to smile about, then I would."_

_"You know, Xandria... your a wonderful girl, if anyone else would take the time to know you... I know that they would come to be fond of you as I am.."_

_"There is. But he is not here. He lies in Prontera, and I miss him" it was the first time I had told anyone of Alexes, and how much he meant to me._

_By the end of the first 2 months, Alister had manage to take a small space in my heart. _

_"You should not be around me when Bishop Lias is around."_

_"Why not? Is he not just here to watch over you?"_

_"I do not want him to talk to you, I don't like him very much." _

_"Why so? I thought you would be grateful to the man who has helped you so much till now."_

_"Just don't come near me when he is around"_

_I guess Alister had seen something in my eyes, something that didn't need words for me to tell. I would have loved as a big brother, but he just didn't understand, and he would never be able to see the pain and suffering that I went through as a child. How I wished he had just listened, and stayed away from me....._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Open your eyes Helious."

Helious jolted out from his chair, the diary of Xandria falling with a thump on the floor. His heart was pounding in chest as he glanced at the familiar figure before him. Elvanna looked once more, radiant under the moon.

"Am I dreaming now?"

"Yes, you are, this is not real, you are still in the library sleeping."

"Then how do I know that your really, you?"

"You do not." she grinned.

"You told me that you know nothing of dream magic..."

"I didn't, till I decripted the scroll, am I different from how you saw me the first time?"

Helious shook his head, remembering back to the first time he has seen her in his dream, true enough the way she acted was totally different... her words... her actions.. The Elvanna now, seemed more like the real one he knew.

"Either ways, the scroll contained a small section on dream spell, on how it was related to the higher summoning spell, and I had to test it out, to see if it would allow me to access dreams, like yours now..."

"Then, I really am asleep aren't I? And where are you? How did you escape from the church when it was so well guarded? How did you manage to find me-"

"Patience Helious, I can't remain in your dream longer, I've only just mastered the spell, and it is taking a huge toll on my body as we speak right now, I will meet you soon enough, but you have to return to Geffen, and rejoin your guild, the scroll here, it has been torned off, but there is a signature aura from it, and it has the smell of Geffen's undead on it, as well as Glast Heim's... So the best assumptions I can give you right now is.."

"That they might be pieces of more scrolls in Geffen and Glast Heim."

"Yes, and I can't enter Geffen, seeming that now it has an alliance with the church. I will head for Glast heim and search there, but till then, you must find out the origin of where the scroll came from."

"But how will I know when to see you?"

A ghost of a smile crept onto Elvanna's lips.

"I'll always be here, in your dreams... but I cannot use this magic often, as it takes too much from me, I will see you in 2 weeks with updates... I must take my leave now, I can already feel myself weakening...."

"But how will you know if I need to see you how will-"

Helious was cut off with a finger to his lips.

"Do not worry, I will know.. but till then, focus on getting the next piece of the scroll....Till the next time we meet. Remember to read on Xandria's journal as well.... there might be more clues inside it. I will see you in 2 weeks."

"Wait....! Elva!"

Before he knew it, Helious had jolted out of the table he was sleeping on, sunlight already pouring through the windows, lighting up the library with its warmth. Helious shook his head vigorously, his dream still fresh in his mind. It was odd, how this time he knew that he was dreaming, but it didn't stop everything from feeling so real. The lingering touch of Elvanna's finger could still be felt on his lips, the smell of her perfume still potant to his nose.

How magic worked, Helious could not help but wonder more, this new incident only serve as to fuel his desires to find the book of Rememberance, to decode this mysterious puzzle, as well as to finish the Xadria's journal. But as for now, he knew what he needed to do. He needed to find Helena once more, and he needed to rejoin Silver Scars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End.


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's Note : I've updated and changed the refrence page, if your confused please reread it _

Chapter 9 

The atmosphere in Silver Scars was tense when Helious walked through the doors, no doubt from the inner conflicts of the guild, it seems that from the time Helious was away from the guild, quite the few things had changed. One for example, the former leader was assassinated, alongside with his top assassin. Antonio The Eagle.

Though Helious knew that the time of chaos has been long gone, there were always still cases where guilds with allegiance such as SIlver Scars would be fighting against another guilds with different alliance for job and money. Assassination was not a total taboo at this time. No matter how calm and peaceful things might seem on the outside, inner turmoil seemed to be everywhere.

"How was this possible? And why hadn't I heard of this any sooner!?"

"Its cause, your not part of the guild remember? We tend to keep these things on the hush. And its still under investigation... but we've already suspected that it came from one of the guilds that served under the Prontera Church."

Helious had almost forgotten so much during the time of his own absence, about the hierarchy of guilds in Rune Midgard. There were plenty of guilds all over, some were small personal guilds, made by a band of friends in means to keep contacts with themselves through the telepathic link that an emperium would bind them together. But larger guilds be chosen to serve under the few real powers under Rune Midgard. Guild wars at this era proved nothing more but to test the strengths of a guild, as well as hone and train them for times of real wars, only the best and strongest guilds were given the privileges to serve under King Tristian. But seeing since that they served under the Geffenian Council, there was bound to be some untold rivalry and hate.

Elric had greeted Helious as he came into the guild, though it seemed as though Helious could spot the rings around his friend's eyes, he knew that his friend had been a high council in the guild, holding a certain amount of power, as he use to before he left the guild. Elric would have been the one who would be called to investigate the death of his leader and top assassin. Their deaths were most unnatural.

"So… what details are there on Azira and Antonio?"

Azira was the current, or rather Ex master of Silver Scars, though Helious was personally invited by the tall sniper, he was not very fond of him. His death did not pose much effect on the young Wizard.

"We're still not sure, Helena is checking for signs of any poison being used in the assassination, but it seemed as though they were cut up before they could even react. Which is frankly, off. Seeing that they were both experienced enough to sense any incoming assassins."

"Perhaps magic?"

"No, I've already ruled out magic as the source of murder, they wounds were made by blades, Though the cut marks are so common, that every assassin could be a suspect, it being the basic Jur that would be purchased anywhere in Morroc without so much of a glance or question."

It seemed as though it was a horrible time to have came back to the guild, everything was in chaos, knowing that the guild leader was dead. Though the high councils had swiftly dealt with the matters at hand, and the second in command already taking head to lead the guild, there was still talks of who would eventually raise and become the next guild leader.

"So what brings you back here to Silver Scars? If not from the news of our leader's death?" Elric grunted, walking along the hallway with Helious.

"Actually, I've come to see Helena, do you know where I could find her? And I would also like permission to enter the guild dungeon located underground, you have the permission to allow me to do so right?"

Elric frowned at the thought of Helious's request, which serve to annoy the high wizard. Elric never had a problem letting Helious into the guild dungeon, why change now?

"I'm not sure man, the mobs have been pretty riled up there recently, it seemed as though the death of Azira seem to somehow give them some sort of Joy and aggression, I've already had 3 men getting pretty bruised up from going down there to train."

"Well, I need to speak to Helena first in for most though, we can talk about the dungeon later."

"Of what, may I ask? Helena's in the 2nd floor library now, still looking through poisons. Looking for any loop holes or untraceable poisons that might help shed any sort of light to the matter, I guess you can see her now, but come to me once you're done."

Helious nodded, quickly excusing himself from his old friend, prompting himself to the familiar walk ways towards the second floor library, briefly greeting some of his older guild mates, but not bothering much to go into an in depth conversation with any of them, he needed to see Helena as soon as possible.

It seemed as though the assassin cross had changed even further more since the last time Helious had seen her. Which was almost only a week ago, yet somehow the changes happening to the assassin was somewhat shocking, and even on the border line of disturbing. Eye bags were seen below her normally sparkling eyes, as though the assassin had been doing missions lately. Yet her eyes seemed sharper, less warm then it use to be.

All in all, it seemed as though Helena had finally managed to gain the presence of a real assassin cross, danger was reading all over her aura. Her head snapped up from the book she was reading before Helious even had the chance to approach her fully.

"Finished with the translations Helious?"

Her voice was sharp, unlike her normally mellow voice, somehow Helious felt himself somewhat, nervous in her presence.

"Unfortunately, most of the things don't make sense, we're gonna have to look in the guild dungeon for more papers, have you had any luck so far?"

"No, not in Geffen, that was the only piece I could find, and I've already swept the dungeon over 3 times., "

Her answer was one that disappointed him, he had ran into a dead end, how could he go to Glast Heim empty handed?

"But… I've gotten some resources from around, that there might be something in Umbala. Though I'm not too sure myself, and I'm too swamped with things to do in the guild right now to go."

Its alright, I'll head on over to Umbala and check the place through myself.

With that said Helious was dismissed with a wave of a hand, as Helena focused her attention to the black tome that was perched neatly on the table. Helious too, did not bother about the assassin, and made his way out.

"Change of plans, I'm heading to Umbala."

"Why?"

"Just some research, that's all." Helious replied breezily.

"On what?"

"Well, it about the history of Umbala, and how it was related to the War of Dark Matter."

Helious could see his friend raising an eyebrow, confused.

"I think you got your facts wrong Hel, the massacre and burning of Umbala was a totally unrelated thing to the War of Dark Matter, it happened prior before the war even broke out. But I guess once you've set your mind on something I can't change it, I'll see you when I see you then. Safe journey to you."

"Don't worry friend, Its not a very plausible lead, just something to kill time I guess." Grinned Helious.

* * *

"_You have beautiful eyes."_

_It was the very first compliment to my physical appearance I've had in my life. Not that I've never had Alexes complimenting me. But it was always on a different level, he would often tell me of how brilliant I was, or that it didn't matter if I had 2 faces, that I would still stay beautiful to him. But I've never had a straight compliment like the one from Alister. I could not help but to turn my face away when he had said that._

"_They are not beautiful, their eyes of an abomination. Of a demons. Unnatural, bloody, frightful."_

"_I don't think so. I think their beautiful. I can't get enough of them, its as though as I was staring at fire. Riveting, powerful, intense."_

_I felt an unfamiliar heat rushing up my face then, not knowing what emotion I was feeling, it was odd, not being able to look into his eyes when he told me that, when I had always held firm to keeping eye contact with whomever I was speaking to. _

"_Tell me, Xandria. Do you always look away when your uncomfortable with something?"_

"_No."_

"_Really? Why do you say so?"_

"_It is simply because I have nothing to be uncomfortable about. I merely just wish to look at something else."_

_He laughed. _

_Not a small chuckle, or a deep set smile that I would usually get from Alexes, but a full blown, tummy hugging, tear dripping laugh. I had always wondered how would it feel to laugh with so much vigor, or what would influence someone to laugh to such a matter. Either ways, I was already getting use to Alister's bursts of uncontrollable laughter. It was quite common when he was around me, that he would laugh at my reactions. It was very annoying at first, but for some strange reasons, I would always find myself smiling back at it. _

"_What is it now?"_

"_No-nothing! Its just that you deny things so seriously, its funny to watch!" he replied, in between his fits of laughter. Had what I said really caused such entertainment to make him laugh so? _

_I was afraid to say, that Alister and I had grown closer, despite the fact that I would try to push him away. The champion just seemed to not know when to quit. I had in fact given up trying to push him as well, only silently observing him as he would infinitely try to speak to me. Though I would find myself wanting his company at times, circumstances never allowed me to let him too close to me. _

_I would still keep him away from me strictly, as I would thought, he too was intelligent enough to keep away from me when Bishop Lias was around, though it would seem that the longer I knew him, the more curious he got. _

"_You know, I notice that you would always meet someone's eye when you speak or confront them, but why is it whenever I speak of Bishop Lias, or give you a compliment, you look away?"_

"_There is no particular reason, I just do not feel like looking at you at that particular time."_

"_Am I really unpleasant to look at?"_

"_Yes."_

_It was a lie. Alister was more then just "pleasant" to look at. He was good looking. I would be lying if I would say the latter. Though he could never compare to my beloved, he wasn't a troll either ways._

"_How long are you planning to stay here?"_

"_I am not sure, as long as the Bishop would want, I guess."_

"_But, you've been here for a year already. Well, not that I'm complaining or anything, your good company. But why? You've proven yourself more then certain to be able to transcend into a Monk. Months ago."_

"_I feel I am not ready." I replied monotonously. _

"_Liar."_

_That too, was the first time someone had called my bluff, besides Alexes. _

"_How would you know me so well, to be able to tell if I am lying or not?"_

"_Well, for starters, when you lie, you start fiddling with your hair, when you get nervous or uncomfortable you avoid eye contact, when your deep in thought you bite your lips. When your happy, you tend to have this twitch on your mouth. You don't laugh very often, more over of a small chuckle. And when your annoyed, you simply walk away without saying anything, your easy to read once you get through those stuff like your tendency to scare everyone around you with your freakish demon strength. Alister replied cheerfully._

_Oh, my dear. So much you thought you knew about me, yet so little you truly know, of the voice in my head that would tell me to do such things. That inside me was really almost nothing but coldness. _

"_Are you stalking me?" I replied with a smirk._

"_Oh no, Eh, WHAT IS THIS? DID XANDRIA ELSTINIA JUST, CRACKED A SARCASTIC JOKE!? IS THIS WHAT I SEE!?"_

"_So, do you really think you know everything about me?"_

"_No, but I will."_

_How naïve I was to think that we would have the luxury to grow something from that shallow claim. _

_The voice in my head would persist on, I started questioning it, it was as though a part of me, yet somehow so different, coming and going as it pleased. It had been dormant for the past year itself, not saying or giving any silent whispers to me when I was training, but yet now it would start to whisper once more in me, hitting me again with the sense of reality, that I am no normal person. That no normal person would have voices in their head literally speaking to them. Either ways, with the training I had, I had managed to muffle and block out the voice itself, though it seemed as though everytime I do, it would only come back somewhat angrier, or snappier. I did not bother, as it would not harm me in anyways. It never showed the intentions to, but only to point out the reality I was trying so hard to escape._

"_why not we head on to Comodo for a few days? It is the semester break for the academy, most of the Monks and Champions had already set off for their own pilgrimages or journeys. And we all know your more then qualified to start going off to the world alone." _

"_I..I cannot. I do not wish to leave here, I will stay till the others come back from their breaks, I still have much training to do."_

_Alister broke a small frown on his face. I still remember how he would look when his eyebrows would arch down, as though he was both in thought and the midst of frustration. He was not the only one who could read people well._

_True that Bishop Lias had told me he would not be coming to Umbala for the week, but his strict order stayed in my mind, of not to stray away from the champion's training encampment. And already knowing that he would have had his connections look after me. I had no such luxury they called Freedom. _

"_C'mon. One day then, a day trip. Its really not very far from here, I swear no one will even know we're gone! The monks here are all set on relaxing as well, their all not as strict as they usually are during training times."_

"_Its not that, I- I would like to mingle with the natives here a little." Which was the truth, though the academy was stationed in Umbala, we were never allowed outside the monarch, and I had always wondered how the Umbalaians lead their lives outside these walls. I knew that they spoke a different language, but I had already managed to pick most of everything down through books and ease dropping, since the higher ranked monks would use the language as a secret tongue to communicate with each other, I found the knowledge invaluable._

"_Well, I doubt they'll let you out from here either ways." Alister replied, part sukish. _

_Which was another thing about him I would never comprehend, on how someone who seemed so mature in front of everyone, how he was idolized and looked so high upon, yet would show such a sight as pouting as though he was a little child._

"_I'll probably sneak out for a few hours to be amongst the natives, there are a lot of travelers here.. I'm sure I can blend in the crowd.."_

"_Then why not go to the beach!"_

"…… _I don't want to stray too far from the monarch."_

"_Oh c'mon Xandria, your going to break the rules, why not break them seriously?"_

_True enough I was never too fond of rules in general. Yet the voice in my head hissed that I should stay put. _

"_No."_

"_Hey Xandria."_

"_What?"_

_Before I knew, Alister had grabbed onto my hand, the next few seconds were too much of a quick blur for me to comprehend, knowing that he was much faster and stronger then he would let anyone believe he was. Before I knew it, I was tossed into a bright light._

* * *

The impact of the sky ship landing once more jolted Helious out of his focus. As the rural wooden like air ship came to a shaky landing, he would have preferred to stop at a more convenient place like Comodo and simply hike the rest of the way to Umbala, but knowing that Elva had set a time for them to meet, he did not have the luxury to walk or take his time, as a matter of last resort he had hired a star gladiator and a soul linker to power a plane for the both of them to be flown to Umbala, true that it was tough, and expensive. But it was a plausible lead, and he'd hope he reaped from this seed.

The humid air assaulted his senses at first step, true enough the tropical jungle was isolated from the seas, promoting less breezes, Helious could already feel the sweat running down his back benief his heavy cloak, it was natural for the region around this jungle to be humid, but there was just something not right about the surrounding. As though there was something unnaturally wrong with the nature here.

Helious didn't know much of the history of Comodo, or Umbala in fact, though he could already sense something foul in the air, as though the scent of old blood and death lingered in the still air. Though the sun was beating down harshly, it was as though the tribe was more silent then a normal tribe would be.

"Just call if you need a ride back then sir, thanks for your patronage, we really needed the funds."

Helious nodded gracefully before paying both the Soul Linker and Star Gladiator, before they would fly off. Leaving a telepathic calling card with him. The village was buzzing, in general, yet somehow it seemed as though there were lesser people then he would expect. True that the Umbala tribe was only discovered by the great travelers Anka and Silma almost more then a cycle year back. He would think that the tribe would be more…. Lively then what he saw.

"_Hauehsn Lousknfi Lasdhsdb?"_

"Excuse me?"

"Ujsybdjk Losdlkjkds Uhaski??"

A small panic ran through Helious's system, he had forgotten that the locals here did not speak the official language of Midgard. They ran on a totally different system here. But it seemed as though Helious had a stint of luck, as a light tap on his shoulder shifted his attention to a shorter girl dressed in monk garbs.

"Lost?"

The girl couldn't have been more then 16 years old.

"You can tell?"

She chuckled, a light pitched laugh that seemed to cheer the atmosphere around her. Helious was taken aback from the effect of her laugh, it almost seemed, magical.

"Well, yea, you look like all the other lost tourists here that are approached by Boho here, his the welcoming committee of Umbala. His welcoming you. Though I'm not sure why wouldn't they just let an English speaking local welcome guests. Maybe to keep the exoticness of the village I guess. We don't get much people here."

"Oh. Uh, well…-" He was cut off before he could continue.

"Either ways if you need a general guide around here, just go on ahead to that hut there, and ask for Boldian, his the native translator here. And if you ever wanna take pictures with the monks in the monastery! Don't hesistate to come along! The monastery is at the top of those stairs, the huge temple there! Anyways, I'm already late by talking to you, Nice having you here!"

Before Helious could continue, the girl had jetted off without a trace, her pink hair bobbing lightly in a pony tail as she ran towards the temple. Yet she stopped dead in her tracks, turning back to flash another smile.

"By the Way! My names Alicial!"

* * *

"Hello traveler of wide world, welcome to small, but beautiful community of Umbala! What brings man of your standards here?"

"Well, I'm looking for more of a History lesson as well as a tour of the monastery. If the monks don't mind of course… and perhaps a chat with the monastery elder?"

The small bald man known as Boldian scratched his short white beard, though it seemed as the small Umbalian man could speak English, he seemed to take a long amount of time to digest and translate the words. Either way it was better then the villagers around, who though were friendly and welcoming in a way where one would feel as though they were treated as royalty, unnerved Helious. Not understanding their language meant he was in a vulnerable position of communication. He didn't like not knowing.

"Boldian not good in history, but Elder monk is! You may speak to him! But first! The tour!"

Helious reluctantly nodded, following his shorter tour guide around the mundane village. Though pangs of impatience filled him, Helious dare not insult his tour guide, he did not know anyone else in the village that knew the language. It was a shame that Boldian had to waste his breath on the himself, knowing that if he were just another tourist, he would probably enjoy Boldian's description of the many wood work as well as the life around Umbala. The man, though small, spoke with the best English he could, making sure to explain every single detail of his culture to the foreign man, to open the eyes of people who were so unfamiliar with their world.

"And this is the monastery. I have told elder that you seek to have audience with him. He delighted to have guest that is interested in their old tradition. Make self at home."

Helious nodded as he entered through the gates of the monastery. Almost in an instant he could feel the power flow of chi in the air, indeed the birthplace of the monks was a place to be respected, yet there was still a chill that struck the very core of his bone. Something that needed to be unearth in this place.

"Welcome, young traveler, to the monk monastery of Umbala. I heard of your wish from Boldian, we do not get visitors often. It would be nice to share the cultures of the monks with an aspiring wizard as yourself. Have you come here to seek enlightenment?" The elder monk muttered with a gentle tone, as Helious paced himself to walk beside him.

Asking for something direct was never a wise thing to do, and Helious knew that in heart. Questioning the Elder monk about the lives of the monks here, and champions that would come and go, as well as how would the very temple run.

The Elder monk seemed to be genuinely pleased that a person of magic origins would ask of matters related to the church. Maybe the fact that Helious was a high wizard would cause for such a warm welcome to the monastery, at least they were trying to applease the treaty of between the Church and Geffenian council. Though being at such a remote place, Helious doubt that the Elder monk would know of the rising tensions that's been brewing since the appearance of Zhytrial Nightlom in Glast Heim.

" So what can you tell me of the past of this Monastery?"

"Well, young wizard, indeed that Umbala was discovered in the year of the 2nd AQ – 411 by the legendary explorers. But that's just general history, there was plenty of growth from there on, leading back to the man who said to have found the art of Monkhood, from there on out it was said that………………………………………….."

Helious couldn't really focus on what the Elder monk was speaking of, as a sudden pull had caught his undying attention. It was as though something, was whispering into his head, pushing its thoughts and will forward, pushing the impulse harder and harder.

"Tell me about what happened here a hundred years ago." Helious blurted. Instantly blinking back in surprise at his sudden question.

The Elder monk was cut off abruptly, the gentleness in his old eyes seemed to have somehow hardened slightly from the question.

"It is not a matter we would tell to an outsider, I am sorry, but if you wish to know more of our history, I shall enlighten you, as well as help you with some of your regulation chi flow…"

The issue was swept under, as swift as a serpents' strike. It would be both useless and unwise for Helious to continue questioning the Elder Monk. He would have to do with what he had been doing for the past months.

Sneak around in the depths of the night.

Though from his previous question, the Elder Monk seem to pay no heed to his question, and had continued of his historical preaching of the monk ways to Helious, whom had listen intently, knowing that doing so would probably benefit him more in time. Asking more insightful questions seemed to have calmed the Elder Monk more, and covered his previous question. As the hours would roll by, Heliuos was eventually led to a small room by a young monk, after joining the whole monastery for a traditional dinner.

Paying attention to the details of the monastery had indeed paid off, as the final lights of the monastery was be silent, Helious had crept out of his room with the agileness that would match an assassins.

It seemed that though for a large temple as it was, it was not guarded heavily, only seeing the occasional monk or champion patrolling around, mostly in the student's dorms.

Though blinded in the sense of the routes, it was as though something else was pulling him, leading to a statue of the founding monk that was located in an unkept courtyard, vines and trees grew wild here, remembering what the Elder Monk saying that it was tradition to never touch the nature that would grow around the founding statue, or more likely, the lack of it around the statue. It seemed as even though the vine and plantation growth was thick around the statue, the statue itself remained untouched by nature. The feeling of overpowering sickness seemed to have dawned upon him upon reaching it, the same feeling that he felt tingling in his spine and senses as he touched down in the Wootan Tribe Village.

The overpowering power was leaking from the bottom of the statue.

Yet upon closer inspection, he could see that the ground benief the statue had been disturbed, though covered nicely, he would not have caught the disturbance, if he had not seen Elva cast the same root healing spell on the grave of Bishop Lias the Second.

It did not matter much to him, seeming that the Elder Monk had already stated the statue area was not visited, and strictly off limits to those who had no business there, Helious started an incantation of earth, setting his mind and pulling the runes of the earth to buckle and loosen benief the statue. Already feeling the magic getting stronger and stronger, Helious allowed a surge of force magic to run through his veins, preparing to separate the earth and reveal whatever it was under it.

"What In the world are you doing!??!?!?"

As quick as the spell of power came to him, it melted into the air as his concentration was broken. Turning back to see the origin of the voice, he felt his heart pounding in his ear.

As he came face to face with Alicial's accusing eyes.


End file.
